Mais, c'est pas ma fille!
by Eliie Evans
Summary: Je n'en peux plus je renonce à vaincre Voldemort.Voilà qui est définitif pour Harry. Pour Hermione ça l'est un peu moins. Jusqu'où sera-t-elle capable d'aller pour le convaincre de continuer? les couloirs du temps sont vastes, elle pourrait s'y perdre...
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1: Vers un avenir meilleur?

Au commencement une impasse.

-Non Hermione, je n'en peux plus, je renonce. Dumbledore ne nous a laissé que quelques bribes d'informations et tu sais bien que ce n'est pas assez pour détruire Voldemort! Où sont l'horcruxe inconnu et la coupe? Hein? Et à quoi toute cette mascarade va servir? Les gens sont d'accord avec Voldemort, Hermy. Arrêtes de te voiler la face! Sinon il serait seul et moisirait à Azcaban!

-Harry, mais tu ne peux pas partir maintenant, on a besoin de toi!

-Scrimgeour se débrouille très bien Hermy et je viens d'avoir 17 ans, je suis libre. Je voulais que Ron et toi compreniez mais peu m'importe. Je ne vous oblige pas. Tu peux le comprendre au moins, non? Je suis fatigué, fatigué de vivre, je veux me reposer et faire le point. Cette saleté de prophétie a trop dirigé ma vie.

Harry se tourna vers elle et ce que Hermione vit dans ces beaux yeux émeraude lui fit de la peine: toute la tristesse, l'amour qu'il n'avait jamais eu transparaissait comme jamais. Il avait trop souffert pour accepter de souffrir encore. Elle se retourna vers Ron pour guetter son soutien mais à son grand étonnement Ron s'approcha de son meilleur ami:

-On t'attendra, vieux, reviens nous vite.

Le jeune brun hocha la tête et quitta la vieille salle à mangée des Black derrière lui dans un bruissement de cape. Il abandonnait là tout son maudit passé. Quand cette lutte pour simplement vivre avait commencé? Il ne savait plus. Il n'avait jamais eu droit au bonheur, dès tout petit, d'abord avec la mort de ses parents, puis avec la méchanceté indifférente des Dursley, et enfin toutes ces confrontations avec Voldemort entrainant leur lot de morts. Il ne savait plus quand cela avait commencé. Les deux autres se regardèrent, gênés et bloqués dans leur solitude respective. _Nous venons de perdre un ami._ Hermione sentit l'incompréhension monter en elle et pour la première fois de sa vie Hermione ne réfléchit pas et fit ce qu'elle avait envi de faire: elle gifla violemment Ron.

-Pourquoi ne l'as tu pas empêché de partir?

-Hermy, il a le droit de vivre. C'est comme ça depuis son enfance, laisse le respirer!

Hermione resta muette sous le choc de ce qu'elle avait entendu. Ron venait de dire quelque chose de juste mais aussi de génial! Elle allait briser cette chaîne de malheurs depuis son commencement. Elle n'avait pas assez de force pour éviter Voldemort alors pourquoi ne pas commencer avec l'enfance de Harry. Entouré il prendrait de meilleures décisions, ce serait un cercle vertueux cette fois. L'Amour suffirait à faire de lui quelqu'un d'heureux et par là de fort et d'assez audacieux pour vaincre Voldemort.

-Tu as raison, Ron, il n'a pas eu le droit à l'enfance, je vais lui en donner une. Je le rendrais plus fort face à son destin. Sur ces mots elle transplana, laissant sans plus de tristesse l'homme qu'elle pensait aimer derrière elle. Elle savait ce qu'elle avait à faire. Sans plus attendre elle sortit donc un fin sablier de sous son tee-shirt. Le tourna exactement 15 fois et disparut dans une lumière dorée.

Elle était maintenant dans une petite rue bordée de pavillons tous uniformes et bien alignés. Une pancarte indiquait Madera Walk. Un journal abandonné qui traînait par là, lui confirma qu'elle était parvenue à ses fins. Sur l'entête on pouvait lire: 2 novembre 1981. Elle s'avança au 10 Privet Drive d'un pas bien décidé et toqua à la porte. On était le soir et tous les habitants de la maison étaient réunis, c'était parfait. Un homme énorme vint lui ouvrir:

-c'est pourquoi? Grogna-t-il sans plus de politesse.

-J'ai une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer à vous et votre femme, appelez là!

-Si c'est une blague elle vous coûtera cher ma petite demoiselle!Pétuniaaa, ajouta le bonhomme d'un air septique.

Aussitôt une grande femme blonde se présenta à la porte tenant deux bébés dans ses bras dont un assez maladroitement sans que l'on puisse deviner si elle le faisait exprès ou pas.

-Confundo! Confundo.

Hermione avait pensé de toutes ses forces les sorts informulés et deux éclairs provenant de sa baguette dissimulée à leur vue atteignirent les deux adultes en face d'elle . Leur expression se fit aussi statique que vide.

-Écoutez moi! Vous aimez Harry plus que tout au monde et vous êtes incroyablement fiers du fait que se soit un sorcier contrairement à Dudley. Rappelez vous toujours de cela. Oubliez moi et rentrez!

Ils acquiescèrent immédiatement et Hermione voyant qu'elle avait réussit se détourna et partit comme si de rien était. A la première ruelle qu'elle trouva, elle prit le sablier et le brisa, sachant que ainsi elle rentrerait immédiatement chez elle. Elle se sentit comme happée et ne distingua plus rien qu'une multitude de couleurs entremêlées. Puis elle se heurta à quelque chose de dur et perdit connaissance.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2: Assumer les conséquences de ses actes

Hermione eut l'impression qu'une porte ouverte sur de la lumière était apparue. Elle se dirigea vers cette porte avec un mélange d'excitation et de peur. Était-elle morte? En s'approchant elle commençait à entendre des voix...

-Mademoiselle! Revenez à vous! Revenez! Mademoiselle!

Des bras puissants la secouaient. Elle se décida enfin, suprême effort ,à ouvrir les yeux. Il était là en face d'elle: pas de doute elle était bien morte!

-Sirius? C'est toi? Mais où suis-je? Tu devrais être mort!

L'homme qui devait avoir à peine une trentaine d'année la regarda d'un air étrange. Comment le connaissait elle?

-Comment me connaissez vous mademoiselle? Vous allez bien?

-Mais oui, je vais bien. Mais que c'est il passé? Quel jour sommes nous? Où sommes nous?

-On est le 1 août 1996, vous vous êtes cognée contre ma porte. Comment êtes vous arrivée au 12 square Grimmaud? Vous êtes sorcière?

-Ne fais pas l'imbécile, tu me connais depuis 3 ans, je suis la meilleure amie d'Harry, et tu es mort il y a un an au département des mystères, pensa-t-elle en aparté.

-Ah? fut tout ce que Sirius trouvait à dire devant cette toute jeune femme qui lui semblait définitivement folle, cependant une petite voix lui dit de ne pas la laisser là.

-Vous feriez mieux de rentrer chez moi on sera plus à l'aise pour discuter.

Hermione accepta malgré l'air suspicieux de Sirius. Il lui ouvrit la porte et se pencha :

-Après vous mademoiselle! Fit l'éternel charmeur. Hermione rosit*_c'est le parrain de Harry ma vieille arrête ton char*_! Il la détailla au passage. Elle était une peu plus petite que la moyenne, avec un visage de poupée qui tranchait avec de grands yeux bruns aux éclats dorés. Ses cheveux étaient longs et d'un châtain clair très joli avec leur multitude de boucles et malgré leur manque évident d'entretien. Sirius haussa un sourcil devant l'attitude étrange de sa protégée: elle se dirigeait directement vers la cuisine comme si elle savait le chemin! Aurait-elle dit la vérité? Ils s'installèrent toujours silencieux et Sirius vit une lueur de défit percer ses yeux, comme pour le défier de la traiter de folle. Il se décida enfin à parler, prenant son courage à deux mains:

-Vous avez parlé de mon neveu, il me semble? Je ne savais pas qu'il avait d'autres amis que Draco! Vous êtes à Serpentard?

Hermione était confuse devant tout ce que ces informations sous-entendaient: elle avait donc tant changé le futur? Comment Harry pouvait-il être ami avec Draco? Comment Sirius avait-il put être sauvé?

-Non! Je suis à Griffondor comme Harry! Je m'appelle Hermione Granger.

Le regard de Sirius se fit soudain dangereux.

-Vous mentez! Mon neveu est à Serpentard! Et je ne connais qu'une Granger, elle s'appelle Harmony et c'est la seule avec son petit groupe de griffons qui résiste à la tête enflée qui me sert de neveu!

Hermione resta interdite en réalisant deux choses: Elle avait eu une idée désastreuse en faisant aimer Harry aux Dursley car selon ce que Sirius venait de dire, ils l'avaient littéralement pourri. La deuxième était pire: elle n'avait plus sa place dans ce futur. En voulant rentrer immédiatement elle s'était perdue dans le couloir du temps! S'en était trop, elle fondit en larme. Sirius la regarda étonné. Il avait vu passer son visage de la compréhension victorieuse à la prise de conscience douloureuse.

-Pourquoi...?, les mots s'échappèrent de ces lèvres mais il n'attendait pas d'explication.

-Je crois que je n'existe pas.

-Expliquez vous, répliqua Sirius sentant qu'il allait avoir les réponses à ses questions.

Hermione se calma. Après tout elle était vivante et Sirius allait peut être pouvoir l'aider.

-C'est compliqué. Je viens d'un futur alternatif où toi et Dumbledore êtes morts. Harry était tellement malheureux d'avoir perdu sa seule famille qu'il préférait partir et laisser Voldemort faire ce qu'il voulait. Je ne pouvais pas laisser le monde être détruit! Alors je me suis dit qu'en remontant le temps grâce à un retourneur, je pourrais lui offrir une famille à travers les Dursley et qu'il serait ainsi plus fort contre Voldemort...Je ne peux pas faire plus simple! Se défendit-elle devant le regard ébahit de Sirius.

-Si vous dites vrai prouvez le moi! Voldemort n'existe plus!

Hermione sourit, heureuse de voir qu'elle n'avait pas tout chamboulé dans le mauvais sens.

-Et bien, je connais tout sur les maraudeurs, Patmol!

Sirius la regarda étrangement, bien plus perturbé par la sincérité et le naturel avec lequel Hermione s'adressait à lui que par le tutoiement.

-Je connais aussi le rôle de Peter!

-Tout le monde le connaît, il s'est enfui après que Remus et moi, on l'ai ramené au ministère!

-Tu préfères que je l'appelle Queudever? enchaîna Hermione insolemment.

-Ok, je te crois. Je peux te tutoyer, tu veux? C'est plus simple?, Hermione acquiesça, ...Tu vas avoir un choc en revoyant Harry, soupira Sirius, parce que si j'en crois ce que tu dis il a changé et plutôt en mal je dois dire ! J'avoue que imaginer Harry en gentil griffondor me paraît encore difficile. Si tu n'avais pas 17 ans j'aurais cru que tu confondais avec James. Bon tu verras cela en arrivant à Poudlard, va, ajouta-il compatissant. Tu dois être en septième année, non?

-Je devais avant de..., elle s'interrompit. Elle était quoi maintenant? Avait-t-elle une place dans ce monde-ci?

-...Avant de t'exclipser.

-Personne ne me croira! Ils vont penser que je suis une espionne d'un groupuscule de sangs purs ou de je ne sais quoi! Ils vont penser que je suis folle! Je ne suis pas folle!

-Je te crois calmes-toi. Je suis prêt à t'aider et à t'éviter les questions même si je ne vois pas comment je pourrais empêcher les autres de se demander qui tu es pour débarquer ainsi.

-Il me faut une autre identité, je ne peux plus être Hermione Granger, il faut que cela cesse!... et que quelqu'un me réinscrive de toute urgence, il est hors de question que je n'aille pas faire ma dernière année à Poudelard!

-Ce serait plus simple d'aller finir tes études à l'étranger mais tu ne veux pas?

-Je...c'est ma maison je pense. Tu...enfin tu comprends, c'est mon seul point fixe.

-Quelle situation absurde! Tu ne crois pas que tu ferais mieux de t'inquiéter pour d'autres choses comme trouver un logement, de quoi subvenir à tes besoins...

-Il paraît que je pense trop à mes études, avant on m'appelait Mademoiselle je-sais-tout. Pour les soucis matériels je ne m'inquiète pas , je trouverais. C'était toujours à moi de régler les problèmes dans lesquels on se fourrait avec Harry. Tu ne me laisserais pas à la rue de tout façon, non?

-Je vois que quelque soit la situation mon neveu à toujours cette même facilité à trouver les ennuis! Merci de ta confiance. Comment peux tu être sûre que je ne suis pas un homme froid et sans coeur qui ne rêve que te flanquer à la porte pour être tranquille, plaisanta Sirius.

-Je te connais!

Hermione rosit une deuxième fois, ça lui avait parut si naturel! Sirius était si attachant...quelque soit le futur! Le silence la fit revenir à sa situation présente et elle s'aperçut que Sirius la regardait d'un air songeur.

-Pour en revenir à ton problème d'identité je pense que tu as raison, il faut la changer, tu ne peux clairement pas reprendre ta vie et à moins que tu ne veuilles être traitée en cobaye, le département des mystères ne doit pas apprendre ce qui t'es arrivée. Bah...on doit pouvoir s'arranger, répondit Sirius avec un sourire maraudeur en la regardant, certain de lui.

Les sorciers étaient si peu regardant, il suffisait de trouver une histoire qui satisfasse le monde sorcier.

-... Que dirais tu d'être Hermione Black, fille cachée de Sirius Black et d'Aurore Dupont, grande fortune de la sorcellerie française qui vient de décéder et était fâchée avec ses moldus depuis des années. J'ai lu cela dans le journal, il faudrait que je me renseigne sur cette chère dame.

Hermione en était baba! Elle savait que les maraudeurs étaient des génies mais là! Sirius agita la baguette et le journal apparut. Il le parcouru puis sourit et résuma la situation:

-Tout colle, elle avait mon âge, c'était une fille solitaire qui voyageait tout le temps et qui aimait faire des expéditions en Bulgarie pour trouver de nouvelles espèces de vampires. Ma chérie, si tu es d'accord, appelle-moi Papa!

Hermione explosa de rire, évacuant tout le stress accumulé:

-D'accord papa! Quand rencontre -t-on Dumbledore? J'ai hâte de voir Poudelard, poursuivit-elle mimant la petite fille surexcitée. Siruis explosa de rire, il allait l'adorer il en était sur!- Son filleul n'avait pas si mauvais goût!- et lui lança un coussin. S'ensuivit une bataille de polochons qui ne finit qu'avec l'arrivée d'un Lunard et d'une Tonks scotchés.

-Qui est cette jeune fille Patmol?

-Tu connais pas la dernière, Lunard je te présente ma fille, réussi à articuler Sirius entre deux éclats de rire.

-Enfin on se demande qui est l'adulte, répliqua Hermione dans un grand sourire, son visage écarlate d'avoir tant rit, bonjour monsieur!

-Et bien, ça promet si c'est la même que toi, cette fille tombée du ciel! Vous m'expliquez?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3:un été ensoleillé

Hermione n'aurait pas crut pouvoir être aussi heureuse. Elle se sentait en accord avec elle-même avec Sirius et les Lupins comme elle les appelaient affectueusement, lui si calme et elle si vive. Ils n'avaient pas posé beaucoup de questions ce dont elle leur était reconnaissante. Elle se découvrait une Hermione plus décontractée et riante qui faisait le bonheur de Sirius qui l'avait adoptée.

Des zones d'ombres subsistaient dans ce futur mais elle avait le temps de s'en préoccuper! Elle avait tout écrit dans un journal pour ne pas oublier et c'était suffisant. Elle était toujours têtue et s'était mise en tête de refaire toute la maison. Elle était si froide avec ses grands murs miteux, ses portes grinçantes, ses innombrables pièces toujours parcourues de courants d'air. Au grand étonnement de Sirius, les habitudes ayant la vie dure, elle avait d'abord refait la bibliothèque, où elle avait trouvé un médaillon étrange mais très élégant. A sa grande joie elle était tombée sur le vrai médaillon mais s'était contentée de le ranger dans un coffret scellé par magie, elle avait tout son temps et voulait profiter des habitants de square Grimmaud et de sa nouvelle vie tant qu'elle en avait l'occasion. Puis elle avait méthodiquement tout transformé. Sa chambre était maintenant très jolie, chatoyante de tons doux à l'oeil et pourvue d'un piano dont elle espérait savoir un jour jouer. Elle avait enfin réussi à se débarrasser du portrait de Mrs Black qu'elle avait rapetissé et offert généreusement à Kreattur, s'attirant la reconnaissance éternelle de Sirius.

La surprise fut totale pour Sirius le jour où elle s'intéressa à la salle à manger et qu'elle s'occupa de l'imposante tapisserie dominant à jamais le salon, elle qui était sujet de toutes les haines. Quand Sirius se leva ce matin là il ne pu retenir un hoquet de surprise: la vieille tapisserie avait laisser place à une superbe tapisserie ocre aux broderies rouges qui formaient les arbres et les noms. Seuls ressortaient dans cet arbre les noms qui le soir d'avant encore étaient effacés. Brillants avant par leur absence, ces noms brillaient maintenant de mille feux et hurlaient aux visiteurs l'existence de ceux qui avaient été oublié. Sirius resta longtemps immobile à l'observer,saisit malgré son agitation intérieure. Il n'entendit pas Hermione arriver.

-Alors, ma petite surprise te plait?

-Oh, Hermione! C'est... inattendu.

Il se retourna et Hermione se relaxa et laissa de côté ses appréhensions: elle lue dans son regard toute la gratitude d'avoir été compris et reconnu. Il la serra enfin dans les bras et lui chuchota simplement « merci ». Il ne pouvait pas exprimer toute sa gratitude et toute sa reconnaissance mais il savait qu'il ne laisserait jamais cette étrangère qui n'en était désormais plus une.

L'été touchait à sa fin et laissait déjà sa place à un automne rayonnant en cette fin août quand ils rencontrèrent Dumbledore. Jamais Poudlard n'avait parut si beau à Hermione avec ses hauts créneaux et ses remparts biscornus. Elle retrouva avec satisfaction Dumbledore dans son traditionnel bureau empli d'objets hétéroclites.

-Bonjours mademoiselle Black, heureux de vous rencontrer; j'ai reçut les test de miss Tonks et vous me semblez avoir totalement le niveau demandé.

Hermione sourit en repensant mentalement aux entraînements avec Tonks: ces entraînements lui avaient même permis de devenir animagus. Un sourire ironique fit tressauter discrètement le coin des lèvres de la demoiselle. Le niveau demandé, non mais quelle blague! Le sourire d'Hermione devint plus sincère. Elle adorait être cette magnifique chouette et nouveauté elle adorait voler, elle qui avait une peur indépassable des balais. Dumbledore la regarda longuement de ses yeux perçants, comme s'il avait compris qu'il avait affaire à une élève qui conservait sa part de mystère. Hermione se sentit rougir devant ce regard inquisiteur mais le regard soudain moins sur de Sirius la fit sourire de nouveau. On aurait pu le prendre pour un enfant pris en faute. Oui, c'était bien un enfant malgré les apparences!

-Bien. Alors je vous dit à la rentrée mademoiselle..., conclua-t-il. ille. Il vous a acceptée dans sa vie. Les choses vont dans les deux sens, être sa fille est une grande responsabilité.

Sirius se détendit et lui lança un regard plein de joie et de malice. Il était déjà devant la porte quand elle acquiesça et se leva. Dumbledore l'arrêta, hésita puis ajouta si bas qu'elle douta l'avoir entendu

-... si vous êtes aussi intelligente que vous le semblez, n'oubliez pas que Sirius a souffert et qu'il a bien besoin de la tendresse et d'une fam


	4. Chapter 4

Reponse aux reviews:

-Cradoss: non il n'y aura pas de sène d'amour ou même de déclaration entre Sirius et Hermione, promis!

-anna 2994, Lyanna Erren:merci pour vos reviews^^

***

Chapitre 4: Automne et premiers pas à Poudlard

Hermione courrait comme une dératée sur le quai, Sirius essoufflé à ses côtés.

-C'est bon Hermy, tu n'est pas en retard.

-Mais il ne reste que 10 minutes, tu te rend comptes? lui rétorqua-t-elle furieuse en se retournant pour le fusiller du regard. Sirius se figea sur place. _Je fais si peur que cela? _Le choc fut immédiat et Hermione comprit pourquoi Sirius avait réagit comme cela en levant les yeux vers le garçon qui l'avait percutée.

-Crétine! Tu n'aurais pas pu regarder devant toi?....

Le garçon la dévisagea, confus de ne pas la reconnaître.

-...Eh mais t'es qui toi? Je ne t'ai jamais vue! Tu es la fameuse nouvelle?lança le garçon.

Il n'avait visiblement pas envie de faire un effort pour être agréable face à cette inconnue qu'était devenue Hermione. Cette rencontre s'annonçait sous les meilleurs hospices visiblement!

-Bonjour la politesse! Je m'appelle Hermione Black et toi? se força Hermione à demander.

-Moi c'est Harry Potter, je suis le préfet de Serpentard si tu sais ce que c'est, répliqua le malotru en la reluquant.* _A part physiquement ce n'est pas Harry, ce n'est pas possible!*_Tu es mignonne dit donc, j'espère que tu seras dans ma maison!

-Arrête ton char Harry, c'est ma fille!

Harry sembla enfin se rendre compte de la présence de Sirius et le toisa d'un air mauvais avant de se détourner avec mépris des deux arrivants, l'air visiblement refroidit.

-Ah et bien mon cher parrain j'espère que ta fille est moins stupide que toi! lança-t-il dans un dernier reniflement de mépris avant de monter dans le train.

-Quel... quel sale petit bonhomme!

Sirius sourit devant l'air outré d'Hermione.

-Je t'avais dit que tu serais choquée! Allez ma puce monte tu vas vraiment le rater cette fois!

De nouveau concentrée sur son but premier, Hermione hésita puis se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour faire la bise à Sirius. Il s'était rasé de près et sa peau était douce. Sirius se laissa faire de bonne grâce. Sa « fille » sentait bon le citron et le raisin. Elle allait lui manquer.

-A Noël Papa!

-Dans si longtemps! Écris moi, promis?

-Mais oui, Patmol! Le rassura Hermione en grimpant dans le train.

Elle s'en doutait, les premiers compartiments étaient pleins. Elle eut un petit pincement de cœur en entendant le rire si particulier car il était toujours à moitié retenu de Harry, s'échapper de l'un d'entre eux. Elle n'en fit rien et ne s'arrêta pas, ne voulant pas créer plus de problèmes. Elle arriva au fond et poussa courageusement la porte du dernier compartiment. Trois personnes y étaient assises comme Hermione les y avait toujours vu au cours des 5 longues dernières années. Ginny semblait furieuse, Luna rêveuse et Neuville inquiet de voir arriver une personne qu'il ne connaissait pas.

-Bonjour je m'appelle Hermione Black et vous?

-Ginny Weasley.

-Neuvile Londubat, rajouta une petite voix

-Luna, termina une voix éthérée

-Tu es nouvelle?

-Oui, je viens de Bulgarie.

-J'ai cru t'entendre dire que tu t'appelais Black, es tu de la famille de Sirius Black?

Où Luna l'avait-elle entendu? Elle avait comme toujours mis le doigt sur l'essentiel sans avoir l'air d'y toucher se rendit compte Hermione. A son grand étonnement elle la voyait différemment et se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait jamais fait d'effort pour la connaître.* _Cela va changer maintenant!*_

_-_En fait je suis sa fille.

-Sirius Black n'a pas de fille, on le saurait sinon! Qui es tu vraiment?

-Je te le repète, je suis Hermione Black et je n'ai pas à me justifier! Tu es bien curieuse Ginny Weasley. Mais je vais quant même te le dire. C'est simple, ma mère n'était pas du genre à parler de lui, je ne le sais que depuis cette été.. Pourquoi toutes ces questions, c'est un rituel de bienvenue? réagit violemment Hermione.

Ginny se fit gênée mais buvait les paroles d'Hermione, attentive à chaque mot. Elle blanchit:

-Etait? Tu es...

-Orpheline.

-Excuse-moi, j'aurais du te croire. Je ne douterais plus de ce que tu dis maintenant.

-Pas grave grogna-t-elle, je peux m'asseoir?

-Bien sur!

Elle se laissa tomber comme une masse sur la banquette et esquissa un sourire: elle commençait vraiment à réagir comme Sirius! Ginny prit ce sourire pour une marque d'apaisement et posa cette fois des questions moins dérangeantes:

-Tu as quel âge?

-J'ai 18 ans

-Dommage tu seras en 7ème année. A part Neville, on est en 6ème année, Luna et moi. Dans quelle maison penses tu être?

-A Gri... A Serdaigle je pense!

Il était hors de question de recommencer à l'identique. Le fait qu'elle est été à Griffondor la première fois était une choix qu'elle n'était pas obligée de refaire. Tout serait tellement triste si on était obligé de revivre les même évênements encore et encore!

-Si tu y vas tu seras dans ma maison, en déduisit Luna.

Hermione n'eu pas le temps de répondre, une porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaître un petit groupe de personnes bien connues d'Hermione.

-Hello soeurette! Bonjours Lunita. Tiens Neville! Et qui est cette charmante jeune fille?, demanda d'une seule traite un rouquin à l'allure athlétique au fur et à mesure qu'il saluait les occupants du compartiment. _Eh bien Ronnie tu as bien changé! Tu paraît beaucoup plus sur de toi!... et moins maladroit!_

-Arrêtes! Tu est pitoyable Ronald! Moi c'est Harmony, se présenta une fille aux épais mais raides cheveux bruns coupés au carré, Les deux imbéciles derrière c'est Seamus et Dean.

Elle jeta un regard noir à Ron qui rougit: certaines choses ne changeraient jamais! Il y aurait toujours un couple Weasley-Granger et leur fameuses querelles apparemment.

-Enchantée moi c'est Hermione, elle la fixait curieuse de voir enfin...

... son Alter ego? Non son autre moi? Pas tout à fait vrai. Sa probabilité, étrange mais correct! Harmony était ce qu'elle aurait pu être. C'était futile mais la seule chose à laquelle elle pensa était ses cheveux bouclés et longs, plus libres. En comparaison elle se dit ironiquement qu'elle se préférait vraiment.

-Tu es nouvelle?

- Oui, Je viens de Bulgarie et comme ma mère est morte j'ai été obligée de retourner en Angleterre chez mon père. Elle n'hésita pas cette fois, à quoi bon faire tant de mystère quand elle savait assurément que dès ce soir tout le monde serait au courant Il n'y aurait pas de meilleur moment pour donner sa version de l'histoire.

-Désolé mais tu verras que les élèves sont très curieux, tu n'es pas obligée d'en dire plus et si certains sont trop curieux dit le moi, je suis préfête en chef. Bon, Ron qu'est ce que tu avais à dire à ta sœur? Je voudrais me rasseoir je dois réviser la métamorphose.

-Gin' faites attention à vous, il paraît que Potter est de très mauvaise humeur.

Hermione se détendit. Elle retrouvait son élément. Elle retrouvait Poudelard, avec ou sans changements! Cette année elle était dans une calèche avec Luna, Neville et Ginny et non Ron et Harry mais peu importait, elle était avec une amie et c'était l'important. Quand elle arriva dans la grande salle elle se souvint juste à temps de faire semblant de s'extasier sous le regard nostalgique de Ginny. Elle avait rendez-vous avec Dumbledore pour être répartie après le festin, entrant directement en 7m année. Elle ne savait pas à quelle table se placer mais Luna resta avec elle alors elle s'assit à la table des Serdaigles. Ils qui la regardaient étonnés mais l'acceptèrent tout de suite quand Ernie arriva, au courant de la situation comme l'exigeait son rôle de préfet, et leur expliqua qu'elle était nouvelle. _Il est sympa Ernie. _Elle fit plus ample connaissance avec Padma qui avait par rapport à sa soeur un petit plus de sérieux qu'Hermione apprécia, évidemment! A la fin du repas Ernie la conduisit chez Dumbledore. En bon Pouffesouffle attentif il remarqua tout de suite qu'Hermione avait l'air ailleurs et décida de rester avec elle. Elle ne lui dit pas non, c'était vraiment gentil de sa part. Elle pensait à toutes ces répartitions celle avait vécut et celles dont elle avait entendu parler, comme la répartition de Sirius.

Elle savait qu'elle irait à Griffondor alors sa future-fausse première répartition ne l'intéressait pas. Dumbledore l'attendait et sourit en voyant Ernie protecteur et Hermione rêveuse. Il lui tendit le choixpeau, elle s'assit et attendit

-

-Tiens une petite courageuse. Oh mais tu es futée toi, dis moi! Nostalgique aussi et intelligente surtout. Que préfères tu la réflexion ou l'action?

-_Je crois que j'ai assez eu d'action pour toute ma vie!_

-Une baroudeuse, je vois. Tu penses bien à l'amitié mais cela ne semble pas être vital pour toi._ -Si mais je sais que chaque chose se fera en son temps. Les autres viendront à moi peut être, je ne mord pas!_

-Très spirituel! Déjà philosophe ? Alors peut-être SERDAIGLE te conviendra!

***

Alors que Neville avançait lentement dans sa potion totalement concentré sur son but qui était de ne pas la rater, Hermione qui était entre lui et Ernie- qui l'avait placée là quasiment de force: il est gentil Ernie mais...- vit Malefoy qui était derrière Neville lancer subrepticement quelque chose dans le chaudron de Neville. Sans surprise le chaudron explosa...sous les rires de toute la classe. Hermione fronça le nez de dégoût à la vue de son « double », comme elle aimait appeler Harmony, un sourire sardonique aux lèvres. Elle lui avait parue sérieuse mais visiblement tout le monde même elle semblait considérer Neville comme un irrécupérable maladroit, un peu idiot sur les bords.

-Mr Londubat vous êtes irrécupérable. Je me demande comment vous avez fait pour arriver à avoir un E aux buses de potion! Incapable !

-Mais Monsieur... Neville s'arrêta devant le regard noir de Rogue.

-Il a raison Monsieur il n'y est pour rien. Sa potion était très réussie mais j'ai fait tomber un pétale d'anémone en rangeant ma table. Est ce que je peux l'aider à la refaire? lança Hermione sous le regard surpris des autres-surtout de Malefoy et Harry qui avaient compris qu'elle mentait- d'une voie posée à Rogue. Elle réprima une franche envie de rire en voyant leur air étonné et il fallait l'avouer particulierement stupide.

-Je vous souhaite de ne pas être aussi maladroite dans vos potions. 10 points en moins pour serdaigle. Cependant puisque vous avez fini alors, oui aller l'aider cela vous évitera d'autres...maladresses, Mlle...?

-Black, Monsieur.

Rogue fronça les sourcils à ce nom tant honnis la détaillant de son regard perçant comme s'il cherchait à reconnaître Sirius à travers elle. Hermione ne détourna pas le regard et se força à arborer un air détendu, après tout elle n'avait pas envie de se le mettre à dos. Après quelques secondes Rogue détourna son attention et elle vint aider Neville.

-Merci beaucoup.

-Neville il va falloir que tu te battes tu sais?, elle y avait été fort mais il fallait bien le secouer un peu!

Neville se troubla et sa peau hâve se colora légèrement:

-mais je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi tu veux parler!

-Tu vaut 10 mille fois plus que Malefoy...ou Potter! lui répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire énigmatique, s'attirant les foudres de Harry qui l'écoutait l'air de rien et réagit au quart de tour au sous-entendu d'Hermione.

-Non mais je n'y crois pas tu es aussi vantarde que ton cher père!

-Et toi tu n'es qu'un petit gosse de riche pourri gâté!

Harry perdit le peu de couleur qu'il avait probablement gagné en jouant au qidditch .durant l'été:

-D'où tu peux dire ça?

Hermione ne lui répondit même pas, l'air indifférent en s'activant sur le chaudron de Neville, gagnant du temps grâce à ses souvenirs du livre du Prince sous le regard ébahit d'Harmonie et de Drago. Mais tous furent encore plus ébahis quand Rogue émit un petit mouvement de tête approbateur en passant devant le chaudron de Neville.

-Je sais! Sirius t'a raconté sa pathétique version de l'histoire! Mais ce pauvre toutou est devenu carrément paranoïaque depuis Azcaban...

Il ne digérait pas son commentaire visiblement! S'il croyait justifier ainsi la mauvaise image qu'elle pouvait avoir de lui!

-... Sans compter sur son idéalisme débile! Les moldus seront toujours trop faibles et trop bêtes pour être nos égaux!

Hermione sentit son souffle se couper et sa peau se réchauffer doucement pendant que la colère montait en elle: comment pouvait-il seulement parler de Sirius de cette façon! Avait-il oublié qu'il avait eu une mère qui était enfant de moldu? Sirius n'avait décidément pas de chance, elle avait trouver le moyen de lui donner un neveu des plus insupportables! Elle hésitait entre la méthode moldue- est ce que les quels cours d'arts de défense moldus de Sirius suffiraient?-et lancer un sort à Harry pour le trucider quand la voix de Rogue se fit entendre:

-Le cour est terminé, vous pouvez rendre vos potions!

_-_Tu sais Potter, je serais toi je ne mépriserais pas Sirius car toi aussi tu es un traître à tes parents! Ils auraient honte de toi!

Hermione sortit sans plus attendre, consciente de sa gaffe. Il n'était pas encore temps pour montrer une telle connaissance.

-Mais pour qui elle se prend? Qu'est ce que tu en pense Drago?

-Mmm, Harry je serais toi j'arrêterai de la chercher, elle semble te connaître sur le bout des doigts! Comment est ce possible?

Il se retourna à la recherche de celle qui était désormais pour lui uniquement une sale Black dans l'idée de lui demander des comptes. Peine perdue elle était déjà sortie. Il croisa le regard fier d'Harmonie.

-On peut savoir ce que tu as à me regarder comme cela, sale sang de bourbe?

-Cela te frustre, hein Potter, qu'il y en ai une qui t'échappe!

-Fais attention à ce que tu dis Grangie, les griffondors pourraient souffrir de ton manque d'humilité!

-Des menaces, des menaces et uniquement des menaces Potter. Tu peux toujours essayer, la dernière fois, je te rappelles que ta sale blague a échoué, les elfes de maison sont venus prévenir Ron!

-Elle a raison, sale futur mangemort, nous nous avons des personnes sur qui compter ce qui n'est pas ton cas!

Pourquoi le rouquin devait-il toujours appuyer sur ce qui craignait?

-Bah, s'ils ont prévenus Weasmoch, c'est plutôt pour ne pas perdre leur meilleur client! Tu ne lui en veux pas trop Grangie de te tromper avec une cuisine?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 6: Quiddich et pychologie feminine

Tableau 1:Un peu de courage!

-Arrête Gin', ce n'est pas une bonne raison! rétorqua Hermione exaspérée.

-Ah oui? Mon frère est capitaine, si on me prend tout le monde croira que je suis pistonnée!

-Oooh! La courageuse Ginny a peur de son frère? Tu n'es peut être pas si bonne près tout? A moins que ce soit à cause de Potter? Mmh j'ai entendu que jusqu'à mon arrivée tu étais souvent le cible de ses blagues? Hermione prit une expression sadique_*J'arriverai à te pousser à bout ma belle. C'est qu'il est temps que les griffons redeviennent courageux!*._

-Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas vrai! Tu es insupportable! Pourquoi insistes-tu tant?

_-_Parce que je_ sais_ que tu adores y jouer et que cela te manque.

-Bien sur! Melle-je-devine-toujours-tout-Black a encore frappé! Prends garde à toi Weasley! Rajouta une voie polaire derrière elles.

Hermione se retourna et se détourna de la fenêtre pour balayer du regard la volière et attraper la vision d'une silhouette ronde aux yeux bleus et aux cheveux blonds.

-Tiens!Bonjour Hannah! Je te trouve bien téméraire soudain!*_Quelle ironie!_*.

-Je ne fais que constater les faits: depuis que tu lui a conseillé de se battre et que tu es amie avec lui, ce pauvre Neuville est encore plus raillé des serpentards. Leur répondre l'a fourré dans des ennuis pas possibles.

-Pas pires qu'avant ses ennuis, _Habbot. _Maintenant si tu pouvais nous laisser je t'en serrais reconnaissante, siffla Hermione en serrant des dents pour ne pas se mettre Hannah à dos.

Hostilité qu'elle ne comprenait pas d'ailleurs car elle avait toujours été sympa avec elle_ avant. _Hannah parti avec un reniflement de mépris et une main retient Hermione qui s'avançait pour la rattraper:

-C'est bon Mione, je vais y aller, tu as raison. Ne l'écoute pas elle est bizarre en ce moment. J'en parlerai à Suzy si tu veux.

Hermione n'avait pas répondu qu'un cri se faisait entendre révélant une Hannah folle de terreur et poursuivie par les hiboux de la volière, subitement furieux. Hermione explosa de rire et fit signe aux hiboux de se calmer. Ils lui obéirent et retournèrent à leur perchoir en la scrutant de leur yeux luisants sous ceux médusés de Ginny_. *Les yeux des hiboux ressemblaient à ceux d'Hermione.*_

Hermione lui sourit et eu une pensée pour Sirius. _*merci papa! J'aime beaucoup mon animagus!*_

Tableau 2: Attirer les ennuis

Hermione grogna puis fit signe à sa meilleure amie de décoller pour rejoindre son équipe déjà prête à l'entraînement. Elle était heureuse que son amie ait été prise malgré ses doutes. En plus Ron était fier de sa petite sœur et elle voyait que cela faisait du bien à Ginny qui avait souffert de l'affirmation de son aîné.

-Vas y Gin'. Ce n'est que Potter!

-Tu crois toujours qu'une belette sait voler Black?

-Pourquoi Potter, on a peur? répliqua Hermione en maudissant immédiatement ses vieux réflexes de griffondor *_ce n'est pas une façon d'aider Gin' je crois_*. Et elle devinait que lui manifester autant son exaspération et son mépris ne pouvait que l'amener à réagir.

Elle aurait du s'en douter, il hantait le terrain de Quiddich! Une chose qui n'avait pas changée, sinon que sa manière de jouer. Les quelques fois où elle l'avait observé à la dérobade, elle lui avait parut plus agressive et dans le même temps moins téméraire. Il ne voudrait pas risquer sa belle petite gueule, pensez vous donc.

-Tutut, va falloir te ré-expliquer tout je crois! grimaça Harry en s'approchant un sourire ironique et confiant sur les lèvres, Drago et ces deux « gardes du corps » derrière lui.

-Oh, tu vas me jeter un sort? Elle s'étonnait encore de sa capacité à la mettre en rogne. Sirius avait raison, il était pourrit! Elle le détestait tel qu'il était maintenant! Dire qu'elle voulait juste lui offrir un peu plus l'amour. Trop d'amour tuait l'amour il semblait.

-Tu n'es pas en position d'être insolente Black! Tu es définitivement irrécupérable, comme ton père!

-4 contre une, quel courage! Hermione leva lentement sa baguette, consciente que cela ne la mènerait nul part. Et je suis fière d'être la fille de Sirius!

-Drago qu'est ce que tu me conseilles contre une minable traîtresse à son sang?

-Ce que tu veux.

Drago détourna à contre cœur son regard de la flamme rousse qui s'élevait maintenant haut dans le ciel. Elle avait rejoint les autres, son corps fuselé ne faisant qu'un avec son balai dans un tout plein de grâce. Il était maintenant de mauvaise humeur: pourquoi son stupide meilleur ami avait-il tant envie de se colleter à cette miss-je-sais-tout? Quand il pu enfin se concentrer de nouveau sur les joueurs il la vit descendre en piqué, curieuse de la dispute qui se passait plus bas.

Ginny avait hésité en entendant les éclats de voix. Les autres ne faisaient apparemment pas mine de bouger alors elle haussa les épaules à leur intention et plongea en piqué rejoindre celle qui était redevenue (mais elle ne le savait pas) sa meilleure amie. Pourquoi fallait-il que Hermione provoque toujours Potter? Cette fille était dingue, une parfaite grinffondor somme

toute, remarqua-t-elle dans un sourire, quelque soit sa maison d'appartenance. Quand elle se posa par terre Hermione et Potter était en plein concours de-celui-qui-ne-te-lâchera-pas-des-yeux-le-premier.

Elle soupira pour faire remarquer sa présence et surpris aussitôt le regard d'Hermione. Qui ne la regardait pas elle mais _lui_. Elle l'interrogea du regard: Pourquoi avoir regardé d'abord Malfoy puis elle? Son amie ne répondit pas mais laissa son regard perçant s'attarder sur Drago. Il plissa ses yeux bleus non plus inexpressifs mais soudain suspicieux. Il secoua ses fins cheveux, pour se décider enfin à la foudroyer du regard. Elle attrapa brusquement le bras à Ginny et la tira loin du groupe de garçons.

-Je crois que tu vas avoir des ennuis, _il _te dévorait des yeux! chuchota finalement Hermione alors que Ginny jetait instinctivement un dernier regard à cet insupportable gosse de riche au physique d'ange blond. Elles rentrèrent de cet entraînement sans un mot de plus.

Tableau3:La jalousie est un vilain défaut

Hermione soupira. Pourquoi la vie était-elle si compliquée? Elle était assise tranquillement, espérant dormir un peu pendant le match entre Poufsouffle et Serpentard quand Ernie décidément tenace avait décider de tenter un rapprochement stratégique. La jeune fille se retrouva soudain avec une furieuse envie de rire en se demandant quelle tête aurait fait Sirius en voyant sa fille se faire draguer. Il aurait sans nul doute fait déguerpir Ernie en lui hurlant dessus, à moins qu'il ne s'embarrasse pas de scrupule et ne le vire de manière plus musclée. Son animagus n'était pas un chien pour rien, Sirius Black était sans aucun doute protecteur envers ceux qu'il aimait.

Voyant Hermione rêveuse, Ernie décida de passer à l'action....et lui pris la main! Main que Hermione retira provoquant sa grande déception.

-Ernie je préfère qu'on reste ami, lui glissa discrètement Hermione voulant lui éviter une gène publique.

Ernie secoua la tête dépité mais resta muet. Il semblait accepter et Hermione se détourna donc pour faire semblant de regarder le match comme si tout était normal. Quelqu'un à leur gauche trouva pourtant cela trop facile.

-Oh! Black tu n'es pas obligée de te cacher tu sais. Tout le monde à compris que Ernie n'était pas assez bien pour toi! Il te faut viser plus haut hein?

-Désolé Habbot, je ne pense pas être aussi prétentieuse que toi! Le coup des hiboux ne t'a pas suffit ? Menaça Hermione devant le groupe de serdaigles visiblement étonnés par la conversation.

Hanna sembla partagée puis, prenant totalement Hermione au dépourvu lui envoya une baffe sonnante avant de dévaler les gradins en larmes. _*Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait au ciel pour que tout me retombe toujours dessus? *_

-Bon vous avez fini de me regarder avec ses yeux de merlan frit, hurla Hermione en faisant sursauter tout le monde, Ernie, sois gentil, arrêtes de rêver et cours lui après!

-Ben pourquoi?

-Pour l'assurer de ton amour éternel!, répliqua Hermione. _Pourquoi les garçons étaient-ils tous aveugles_ se demanda-t-elle devant l'étonnement de Ernie.

La prochaine fois, elle resterait avec Ginny même si cela voulait dire supporter les soupirs d'Harmonie devant, dixit l'intéressée, ce « sport de brute » , les réactions bruyantes et enthousiastes de Ron et les commentaires de Dean et Seamus qui avaient repris à eux deux la place de commentateurs de Lee.


	6. Chapter 6

Je remercie toujours ceux qui ont eu la gentillesse de me laisser une review^^ et pour Anna2994, je ferais attention que ce soit clair dans les dialogues, à savoir qui parle à qui, promis.

Sinon ce chapitre est juste une petite mise en bouche avant le prochain chapitre qui sera crucial. Si vous lisez bien il y a un petit indice sur la suite. Un paquet de dragée bertie crochue pour celui ou celle qui découvrira le problème qui se déclenchera dans le prochain chapitre!

Chapitre 7:Entrée dans L'hiver

Fin octobre,

Papa, (tu m'en veux si j'évite le « mon cher petit papa chéri! »?),

Comment allez vous au square? Ici Poudlard perd ses dernières feuilles d'automne et j'apprends tous les jours à apprécier Potter. Respires papa, respires! Il est invivable ce mec! Un vrai dérivatif à l'amour. Il me dégoute pour longtemps de potentiels petits amis tu peux me croire! Il est tellement borné! Te voilà rassuré?

Les cours vont bien et les serdaigles sont sympas. J'ai rencontré Harmonie: quelle ressemblance! C'est étrange que personne ne l'ai remarqué. Je profite du temps qu'il me reste à faire à Poudlard. Et ne me dis pas que je ne me dévergonde pas assez pour ma dernière année!Je travaille deux fois moins que pour les autres années et j'ai même eu un acceptable au lieu d'un effort exceptionnel avec Rogue. Vous me manquez vivement Noël!

Je t'embrasse affectueusement,

Hermione.

Début novenbre,

Mione,

Mais oui tout va bien ici! Tu vas rire mais c'est Lunard qui fait la cuisine depuis que tu es partie. Il faut dire que Tonks à faillit la faire brûler donc....et moi je ne sais faire que des pâtes , tu sais les trucs moldus qu'on met à bouillir. Lunard m'a dit que les moldus étaient même obligés de mettre le feu à leur cuisine-hier! Ils sont fous ces moldus!

Sinon j'ai réussi à ne pas tuer kreattur ce qui est un miracle, j'espère que tu es fière de ton vieux père! Mais non je n'adhèrerais pas à la SALE. Il ne faut pas pousser l'hypogriffe dans le ravin tout de même!

Et je suis fier de toi! Un acceptable avec Rogue, c'est mieux! Ma chérie j'ai hâte qu'on fête un futur T! Oh! Ne me regarde pas avec ses yeux là (je t'imagine très bien tu dois être entrain de foudroyer du regard cette pauvre lettre!), tu sais bien qu'en vrai je suis fier de toi!Vivement Noël que tu rentres ma puce, 4 mois c'est trop long, tu nous manques!

Bises,

Sirius.

PS: Je t'interdit de t'approcher de Potter sinon je t'enferme ici jusqu'à tes aspics!

Hermione se décida à ranger la lettre de Sirius, l'ayant déjà lu plusieurs fois. Elle était à la bibliothèque comme à son habitude. On était fin novembre et la fin du premier trimestre arrivait à grand pas avec la kyrielle de devoirs qui la caractérisait. Elle était avec Luna et essayait tant bien que mal de se concentrer sur son devoir de potion. Peine perdue, son regard revint à la fenêtre, elle regarda par delà le ciel bleu, poussa un soupir. Encore un mois avant de rentrer au square! Sirius lui manquait et les lupins aussi. Pourquoi ce stupide cabot ne lui avait pas proposé le miroir à double sens? Pourquoi avait-elle oublié de le lui demander? Un piaillement désagréable lui parvint à sa droite. Pour une fois que Potter était à la bibliothèque et pas entrain de traîner dans les cachots à se pavaner et à faire sa loi avec Malefoy!

-Je vais bientôt contacter Cho, la pauvre s'ennuie de moi.

Et Hermione, elle, s'ennuyait de Sirius et de Remus et Tonks! Son ton était condescendant, quel vantard! Il n'était pas le seul. Et cette manière de toujours parler de Cho comme un bel objet qui lui appartenait.

Elle s'étonnait de son impatience car jamais ses parents n'avaient laissé un tel vide dans sa vie. Et Harry qui se réjouissait de rester à Poudlard avec Drago et de ne pas rester avec ces ennuyeux moldus qui l'avaient pourtant préféré à leur propre fils! Drago restait parce que son père avait des choses importantes à régler certes mais Harry avait le choix et pour peu qu'il est eu un peu d'affection pour ses moldus, il ne se serait pas autant réjouit de rester loin de sa famille! Elle repensa au noël de sa deuxième année quand Drago était resté à Poudlard et avait cette fois là fait remarquer à Harry combien il était seul et sans famille. Les choses avaient changées. Lucius Malefoy n'avait jamais donné le carnet à Ginny. Elle se sentit légèrement mal à l'aise à cette idée. L'impression d'oublier quelque chose de crucial la tirailla un instant puis elle repensa avec envie à l'arrivée de ses vacances de Noël. Elle avait hâte...

-Tu sais comment sont mes parents, Ron, ils ne comprendraient pas que je préfère passer mon noël à Poudlard plutôt que d'être avec eux dans le monde moldu, ajouta la voix excédée d'Harmony un peu plus loin.

Du pur Ron! Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de discuter dans la bibliothèque! Harmony coupait cours à toutes ses questions mais il était obtus et avait visiblement décidé que sa petite amie devait rester à Poudlard avec lui. Il était d'un égoïsme forcené parfois...heureusement qu'elle n'était pas sortie avec lui!

Harmony et le monde moldu...et elle, de quel monde faisait-elle partie, celui des moldus ou celui des sorciers? Certes elle n'avait plus de lien avec le monde moldu. Elle avait perdue ses amie moldues et maintenant ses parents, auprès de qui Harmonie avait pris la place qui était auparavant sienne. Même pour les autres elle était devenue une sang pure. Mais elle connaissait les moldus mieux que quiconque. Les chansons, les livres qu'elle aimait étaient moldus!Et elle cuisinait sans magie! Elle croyait en la science!Tout jusqu'à son enfance avait été moldu. Elle devait se rendre à l'évidence, elle avait perdu sa famille.

Heureusement elle avait Sirius. Le drôle, l'inimitable, le dragueur Sirius! Quel père, mais elle n'en choisirait d'autre pour rien au monde! Une famille qu'elle s'était construite en quelque sorte. Un foyer qu'elle attendait de retrouver. Elle frissonna de bonheur en s'imaginant l'étreinte qui viendrait avec leur retrouvailles, puis secoua la tête étonnée d'une telle vision. Plus qu'un mois...en attendant c'était son rêve d'hiver.


	7. Chapter 7

Je suis déçue que personne n'ait essayé de trouver le sujet de ce chapitre^^ (auteur qui boude) mais puisque ça ne suffit pas voilà un chapitre qui va ouvrir quelques questions et titiller votre curiosité^^ reviews please!

Chapitre 8: La chaleur de Noël

Ils étaient tous là! Elle n'en revenait pas , ils l'attendaient à la gare. Ses valises en main déjà, impatiente, elle bondit du marche pied et se précipita à leur rencontre. Sirius sourit en la voyant si vive sous le regard amusé de Remus. L'instant d'après et pour le plus grand plaisir d'Hermione elle les étreignait tous. Sirius ne pu s'empêcher de lui mettre les cheveux encore plus en bataille, à son plus grand désespoir, car c'était un sujet...douloureux pour la jeune fille. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas les cheveux raides et soyeux de son soi-disant père? Elle soupira devant tant d'injustice et leur sourit, toute à sa joie de les retrouver. Après ce petit moment de retrouvailles, la petite troupe décida enfin de se mettre en marche, une atmosphère pleine de gaieté dans leur sillage.

-Alors comment va ma fille chérie et adorée?

-Et comment va mon si honorable père?

-Brr, arrêtes ça tout de suite je me sens vieux!

-Pff dinosaure!

-Tu vas voir ce qu'il te dit le dinosaure, petite insolente.

Sitôt dit, sitôt fait un énorme chien apparut et se posta devant Hermione, ses tristes yeux humides scrutant les siens dans un regard à faire fondre la glace la plus dure.

-Tricheur! Comment tu veux que je sois une adolescente qui pourrisse la vie à son père, comme toute bonne adolescente, si tu me regardes avec ces yeux là? Allez mon petit papa que j'aime fais pas la tête...., fit mine de supplier Hermione en gratouillant le chien qui les suivait maintenant en agitant la queue, fier de sa victoire.

Sirius avait beau avoir 38 ans elle n'arrivait pas à le voir comme un adulte. Ils se comportaient bien sur comme un père et sa fille devant les autres mais depuis le début cela n'avait, elle pensait, que prétexte à un jeu entre eux deux, dont ils étaient les seuls au courant. Elle du courser Patmol pendant le reste du trajet, Sirius s'étant découvert une passion subite pour son élastique à cheveu qu'il avait réussit à subtiliser et qu'elle essayait de récupérer vainement, ses long cheveux flottant en étendard pour son plus grand plaisir.

Elle retrouva square grimmaud et s'engouffra, heureuse de sa douce chaleur, dans le hall, les joues rougies par la course improvisée dans le froid.

Sirius la suivait, heureux lui aussi. Elle était si pleine de vitalité! Il avait de la chance de l'avoir comme fille, elle avait pris il le savait depuis déjà un bout de temps une place grandissante dans sa vie malgré l'éloignement, ou à cause de l'éloignement. Car il aimait leur correspondance, comme il aimait l'attendre. Il parlait de sa fille avec ses collègues du ministère et c'était avec fierté qu'il lui arrivait de leur répondre: « oh, Hermione? elle... ».

Remus et Tonks arrivèrent les derniers, distancés par la course, contents de voir leur famille réunie. Remus jeta un coup d'œil à Hermione et Sirius qui se chamaillaient pour le chocolat. Ces deux là avait une relation dont il ne saisissait pas tous les aspects. Ses sens de loup le lui confirmaient: ils étaient tellement proches! L'arrivée d'Hermione avait été aussi soudaine que l'éclair!! Quand elle était là Sirius retrouvait pour son vieil ami l'air de l'adolescent qu'il avait été. Il serait éternellement redevable à cette jeune femme qui lui était apparut un après midi d'été, des plumes pleins les cheveux, aux côtés d'un Sirius rayonnant et transfiguré. Quand son regard accrocha celui de Tonks. Il comprit qu'elle partageait ses pensées et était heureuse pour son cousin.

Ils étaient simplement heureux d'être ensemble.

Hermione leva la plume de son journal, le posa sur son bureau et se glissa dans son lit. La journée de demain serait longue. Les vacances passaient vite, trop vite...

-Debout c'est Noël! Allez on se lève et on vient ouvrir ses cadeaux!

-Mais Patmol!

-Sirius!

-Mr Black!

-Papa!!!

Le coussin vola en direction du malotru qui avait eu l'audace de la réveiller à 7h du matin un 25 décembre. Par Merlin ils s'étaient couchés à 5h et il était déjà debout! Elle allait le tuer! Elle grogna et tenta de se lever mais une masse de poil bruns l'en empêcha. Elle rigola et renonça à se lever . Hermione le prit dans ses bras et le gratouillant, un petit sourire en coin sur les lèvres elle attrapa le verre d'eau sur sa table de chevet, et le renversa sur le pauvre chien qui lança un jappement désapprobateur et s'ébroua:

-C'était pour nous avoir réveillé trop tôt boule de poil, fit mine de soupirer Hermione, bon puisque tout le monde est réveillé, on pourrait peut être aller ouvrir les cadeaux...

Elle avait prononcé les mots magiques. Patmol sauta immédiatement du lit et la tira par le bas de son pyjama.

-J'arrive, j'arrive, répliqua elle en riant.

Les lupins et les weasley les attendaient tous autour du sapin, couvert d'un tel monticule de cadeaux qu'il semblait disparaître dessous. Sirius fut bien sur le premier à ouvrir ses cadeaux avec Fred et Georges. Puis se fut le tour de Hermione. Elle décida d'ouvrir d'abord celui de Sirius qui semblait à bout de patience. Elle découvrit une petite balle en verre. Elle fronça les sourcils: a quoi pourrait-elle bien servir?

-C'est une balle à souvenir, Mione. Quand tu veux fixé un souvenir tu te concentres sur celui -ci et tu penses « memoram ». Il entrera dedans et il te suffira de la tenir dans tes mains pour revoir ce souvenir.

-merci papa, merci!

Elle lui sauta dans les bras. Quel merveilleux cadeau! Elle allait déjà y mettre les bons souvenirs de sa vie d'avant, mais aussi tous ceux qu'elle avait vécu avec Sirius. C'était mieux que son journal! Tout ce qu'elle y avait écrit semblait si figé, si définitif, comme si la mort qu'elle avait repoussé sans le vouloir rôdait encore. Une embrassade plus tard elle se tourna vers les autres cadeaux. Sirius la regarda d'un air attendrit et croisa le regard scrutateur de Remus.

-Tu as l'air bizarre, Lunard, quelque chose te tracasse?

-Pat', ne le prends pas mal s'il te plait mais ta fille à 19 ans, à cet âge là on ne fait plus de câlin à son père. Elle est en petite tenue!

Siruis rougit en pensant à Hermione en petite tenue.

-Enfin que crois-tu, Lunard c'est ma fille!, lui fit remarqué Sirius outré.

Remus haussa les épaules en signe de paix.

-Que veux tu, votre expansivité à tous les deux m'étonnera toujours.

Ginny commença à ouvrir ses cadeaux. Le premier paquet était plat et peu épais. Un livre peut-être? Elle déchira le papier cadeau et découvrir un petit carnet noir, de toute simplicité, accompagnée d'une lettre qui disait ' A la plus belle et la plus obtuse des lionnes. Bon noël'.

-Lâches ça!

Une masse de cheveux châtains la percuta et Ginny sentit le petit carnet qu'elle venait de déballer lui être arraché des mains.

-Mais enfin, Hermione! Tu es folle!

Hermione courut à l'étage, elle allait surement s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Elle avait l'air d'être en proie à la panique la plus totale. Sirius fronça les sourcils, qu'est ce qui n'allait pas avec sa fille?

-Ne bougez pas, j'y vais.

Il la trouva bien dans sa chambre et dû supplier pour qu'elle le laisse rentrer. Hermione pleurait, elle ne se contrôlait plus. Voyant Sirius, elle renifla et se calma. Elle n'aimait pas passer pour faible! Pourquoi le passé devait-il ressurgir? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle se batte tout de même? Elle avait le droit d'être simplement heureuse, non? Elle ne voulait pas, non, elle ne voulait pas que les sombres évênements qu'elle avait couchée sur son journal se répètent. Ils n'étaient pas et ne pouvaient être écrits à l'encre indélébile. Et Harry qui ne les aiderait pas. Les autres si innocents, si ignorants! C'était cela d'être l'élue, cette responsabilité qui vous broie le cœur, rend amère votre vie? Elle sentit les bras de Sirius l'enlacer. Il la berça un long moment et elle sentit son corps se calmer. Même si elle ne le montrait pas elle était bien dans ses bras protecteurs qui lui promettait une présence et un soutien sans faille. Elle soupira, elle devait lui dire au moins à lui. Elle lui montra le coffret où elle avait mécaniquement mis le carnet qui avait rejoint le médaillon et l'ouvrit.

-Je sais que c'est fou mais ce carnet est dangereux.

-Pourquoi?

-C'est un horcruxe, un morceau de l'âme de Voldemort. Harry l'avait détruit en seconde année. Lucius en avait la garde. Ce carnet, c'est la mort en personne.

Sirius tiqua en entendant Hermione mentionner son cousin par alliance.

-Pourquoi nous l'envoyer maintenant?

Hermione secoua la tête, elle avait l'impression de manquer quelque chose mais quoi?

-Il sait juste que le carnet sert à ouvrir la chambre des secrets. Il doit avoir eu des nouvelles de son maître je penses, Hermione ricana, s'il a voulu lui prouver sa loyauté de cette façon on va rire parce que Voldemort n'aime pas qu'on traite son âme avec une telle désinvolture!

-Et le médaillon qu'est ce que c'est?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre9:Suivez le petit serpent

Les vacances s'étaient finies dans une ambiance morose. Sirius avait gardé le secret d'Hermione malgré les regards suspicieux de Remus et outrée de Ginny qui se demandait si son amie n'était pas devenue folle. Elle leur cachait un secret. Ginny en était sûre même si en apparence Hermione lui avait dit avoir cru voir un livre de l'infini, qui force le malheureux lecteur à lire sans s'arrêter un instant, et lui avait rendu un carnet noir. Mais Ginny n'était pas bête et elle n'était pas le meilleur attrapeur de griffondor depuis Charly pour rien. Elle avait remarqué un tout petit détail que le vrai carnet avait et l'autre pas, un minuscule fil d'argent qui sourdait une lueur froide sur la tranche.. La conclusion s'imposait d'elle même, Hermione lui avait volé le sien. Sa curiosité était piquée et elle avait passé le temps restant à l'espionner discrètement, surgissant à des moments impromptus. Sans résultats pour le moment.

Sirius était inquiet pour sa fille et sur le danger qui planait sur eux. Il n'avait pas osé lui en reparler pour savoir ce qu'elle comptait faire de peur de se faire découvrir par Ginny Weasley, qui il avait remarqué était toujours dans les pattes de Hermione ou par Lunard qui se comportait bizarrement. Il se rappelait ce qu'il lui avait dit le jour de Noël et n'osait plus se comporter aussi spontanément avec Hermione qu'il le faisait avant, mettant inconsciemment de la distance entre eux deux, de peur que Remus n'en tire des conclusions erronées-car elles étaient fausses forcement, c'était sa fille, non?- Hermione le regrettait et ressentait son malaise aussi mais elle ne voulait pas attirer les soupçons et laissait donc Sirius agir à sa guise.

Elle rentra à Poudlard à la fois déçue de cette fin de vacance gâchée mais soulagée de retrouver la routine de Poudlard. Elle avait besoin d'être au calme pour réfléchir et trouver une solution. Sirius, lui, avait hâte de retrouver son bureau dans le quartier des aurors et l'action qui allait avec. Il s'était décidément passé trop de choses pendant les vacances, il avait besoin de temps pour envisager toutes les conséquences des révélations d'Hermione. C'est donc d'une humeur assez sereine qu'il entra dans l'ascenseur bondé qui devait le mener à l'étage des aurors.

L'ascenseur passa un étage puis un autre, il s'apprêtait à repartir quand une personne pénétra dedans telle une tornade. Les cheveux blonds, l'allure hautaine et une expression narquoise sur le visage quand il aperçut Sirius, Lucius Malefoy se dit que décidément la journée commençait bien. Il allait au moins pouvoir rabaisser ce sale traître à son sang à défaut de s'en débarrasser définitivement.

-Bonjour cousin, comment allez vous? Le loup-garou loge toujours chez vous?

Sirius serra des dents, il ne fallait pas qu'il commette un meurtre devant témoins tout de même!

-On fait aller. Et vous Lucius, avez vous décidez de faire enfin le ménage dans votre cher manoir pour vous débarrasser de vos vieilleries?

-Je ne vois absolument pas à quoi vous faites référence! répondit l'autre l'air surpris. C'était vraiment un bon comédien, admira Sirius.

-Oh, je pensais à certains objets teintés de noir, si tu vois ce que je veux dire!, comme de vieux carnet de grand mère par exemple!

La voie féminine annonça « département des aurors » et Sirius descendit, fier d'avoir pour une fois fait taire l'autre mangemort.

Lucius plissa les yeux: comment ce sale parasite pouvait-il savoir pour le carnet? Il eu soudain un doute. La dernière fois qu'il était descendu dans la cave, il ne l'avait pas vu. Qui l'aurait pris? Il se rappelait encore les mots du maître: « garde le jusqu'à ce que je reviennes le prendre et conserve le comme mon bien le plus précieux ». Et si le maître n'était pas mort? Le maître l'avait-il repris et attendait-il un signe de sa loyauté? Était-ce un signe d'une renaissance de son maître. Un appel pour le retrouver? L'autre faisait partit de l'ordre après tout, il était peut-être au courant de cela. Il allait falloir qu'il se renseigne...


	9. Chapter 9

Réponse aux reviews:

kasey Black: Effectivement voldy se réinvite dans les conversations mais qu'Hermione soit obligée de s'en charger? Je te répondrais par une autre question(oui je sais je suis affreuse^^):y-at-il autre chose qu'une obligation morale qui force Hermione a s'impliquer?

Anna2994:merci pour tes reviews. Désolé par contre mais ma fanfiction est déjà bouclée donc pas de ron ou d'harry qui débarquent. Cependant ton idée m'a permis d'envisager une modification de mon épilogue. Après tout Harry et Ron d'avant ont bien existés, il se peut qu'ils soient moins loin qu'Hermione le pense. Enfin tu verras bien dans l'épilogue qui n'arrivera pas tout de suite puisque ma fanfic fait 20 chapitres^^(décidement aujourd'hui je suis particulièrement sadique)

je n'ai plus qu'une chose à dire:bonne lecture

Chapitre10: Décisions et indécision

Quand Hermione ce leva ce matin là il flottait dans l'air comme une atmosphère d'attente retenue. Les gloussements plus nombreux, des chuchotis et quelques soupirs

même contribuaient à cette fièvre douce qui avait contaminée les élèves. Hermione sourit en envisageant plusieurs hypothèses: Rogue était-il tombé enfin malade? Ou bien un événement extraordinaire allait-il avoir lieu? Oui mais lequel? Elle entra dans la grande salle, accompagnée de Luna et regarda autour d'elle. L'énorme affiche qui trônait derrière la table des professeurs lui donna la réponse à sa question:

Venez nombreux au bal de la saint Valentin! Tenue de soirée exigée!

Elle se rappelait encore le désastreux bal durant sa quatrième année. Qui allait lui demander? Ernie y allait avec Hannah pour sur et elle ne regrettait rien. Elle avait trouvé la solution! Elle allait en parler à Sirius... il devait surement savoir comment choisir un cavalier juste pour la soirée!... Avait-il déjà été à un bal déjà?, réalisa-t-elle.

-J'espère qu'un vampire noir va me demander d'aller au bal avec lui. Ils portent chance.

Hein, quoi? Luna était folle!

-Heu Luna les vampires sont dangereux et aucun d'eux n'est noir!

-Mais si! Regarde Blaise Zabini, je suis sur que s'en est un!

Hermione pouffa. Blaise Zabini, le beau mec de serpentard en vampire...non vraiment à part pour quelqu'un comme Malefoy, cela n'était pas crédible!

-Alors comme ça Loufoca, tu trouves que je ressemble à un vampire! C'est pas très gentil, dis moi. Et en quoi je ressemble à un vampire? Rétorqua une voix derrière Hermione. Hermione sursauta et se retourna pour découvrir ses pires cauchemars. Blaise se tenait devant, rigolard, alors que Potter et Malefoy étaient en retrait, méprisants.

-Eh bien comme tu est très beau et que tu as des lèvres minces, des dents blanches et que tu manges ta viande saignante, je le pensais mais bon...

Zabini écarquilla les yeux puis se reprit.

-Tu me flattes Loufoca! Mais dis moi, je t'intéresse tellement pour que tu m'espionnes ainsi?

-J'adore les vampires!

-Loufoca tu es conne ou quoi? C'est encore pire que tes délires habituels! Viens Blaise, on se tire!

-Bah laisse tomber Harry, tu vois bien qu'elle rigole. Il fit un clin d'œil à Luna qui lui sourit sous le regard médusé d'Hermione.

-Jaloux Potter?

-Ferme la Black!

-Ne répond pas Hermione, je sens des joncheruines autour de lui, c'est pour ça qu'il est si méchant! En fait il n'arrive pas à te demander d'aller avec lui au bal.

-Hein? Moi avec Black!

-Luna! Tu es folle!, répondirent en coeur les deux interéssés.

-De tout façon tout plutôt que d'y aller avec cette sale miss-je-sais-tout.

Elle détestait, non elle haïssait ce surnom. Pourtant tout le monde l'utilisait même Sirius, mais là où chez son père de cœur il sonnait doux et tendrement moqueur chez Potter c'était une horreur. Elle allait l'étriper, elle allait...non rien. Hermione inspira un grand coup.

-Va au diable crétin, je parie que tu ne trouveras personne pour te supporter! A moins que tu y ailles avec Malefoy, qui sait! Tu nous cache peut être un penchant pour les hommes! Je te soutiens d'avance.

-Tu te crois drôle, Black. Pitoyable! Moi au moins je ne suis pas coincé! Je ne reste pas dans les jupes de mon père. Cho va venir ici spécialement, évidemment!, dit-il pourtant moins mordant que d'habitude.

Il fallait qu'il se reprenne, zut comment Loufoca avait deviné son plan génialissime? Bah de tout façon il ne pouvait pas supporter 30 secondes Black, alors quant à la séduire pour découvrir son secret...

Elle restait dans les jupes de son père? Il était gonflé! Et puis Sirius était sûrement plus supportable que Lui. Quitte à aller au bal avec quelqu'un elle y aurait été avec Sirius, c'était sur. Il n'était pas vieux, et encore très séduisant! Hermione du se retenir un hoquet. Merlin elle avait vraiment penser à lui comme un ...homme!

Harry attendait la réplique cassante de Hermione mais rien, elle semblait soudain songeuse. Puis sans un regard pour Lovegood, qui était sensée être son amie, elle partit d'un grand pas rageur.

La satisfaction qu'il aurait du éprouver devant son trouble ne vint pas. Merlin il était bizarre depuis quelque temps! Son intérêt pour le « mystère Black » se renforça sans qu'il s'en rende compte. Depuis qu'elle était arrivée rien n'était plus pareil! Elle n'avait pas le droit de chambouler toute sa vie. Minute! Il comprenait d'où venait se sentiment de malaise: elle le dérangeait c'était tout. Bien, il allait la rattraper et lui fermer son clapet une bonne fois pour toute non mais! Il s'élança à sa poursuite sans faire attention à Drago qui lui avait emboîté le pas.

-Oooh les joncheruines ont infecté Hermione, j'espère que je ne vais pas les attirer moi aussi!

-Et que faut-il faire pour éviter ce malheur?, lui répondit Blaise dans son demi sourire.

-Je crois qu'il faut qu'un vampire vous embrasse, ils leur font peur!

-Oh je vois... Blaise se pencha, impassible et l'embrassa doucement.

-Merci Blaise, j'espère qu'on se reverra. Au fait, je n'ai personne pour le bal et les joncheruines frappent souvent pendant...

-Je vois, on a besoin de mes services? Alors viens avec moi au bal!

- D'accord! Alors à bientôt! Dis à Harry de faire attention aux joncheruines!, lui dit-elle avec son petit air rêveur, ses yeux légèrement exorbités et une moue ravie.

Il la regarda s'en aller en sautillant, ses cheveux blond or ondulant derrière elle, un sourire aux lèvres. Puis avec cet air décontracté qui le caractérisait si bien il s'en retourna vers les cachots. Pourquoi courir après ces deux imbéciles? Il ne savait pas où ils étaient et de toute façon ils le retrouveraient quand ils auraient envie.

Hermione s'arrêta finalement et rentra dans une salle de classe vide, de mauvaise humeur. Elle avait besoin de parler. Elle s'assit et sortit son miroir de sa poche. Après un instant d'hésitation elle prononça à voix basse mais distinctement « Sirius Black ».Son visage souriant se fit rayonnant quand il la vit et le cœur serré de Hermione se détendit.

-Hello Sirius comment va mon vieux?

-Bien et ma petite chérie?

-Bien.

-Tu voulais quoi?

-Rien, j'avais juste envi de te parler.

-On ne peut plus se passer de son papa?

-Tu sais que non! Quoi de nouveau?

-Que du vieux! Ah si j'ai rencontré Lucius Malefoy.

Hermione se tendit de nouveau. Une porte s'ouvrit sur du vide, mais Hermione ne l'entendit pas.

-Il joue bien la comédie ce sale mangemort! Il avait l'air vraiment surpris.

-Tu lui a dit quoi?

-Je lui ai demandé ce qu'il avait fait du carnet, affirma Sirius, fier comme pas deux. Le teint de Hermione blanchit encore plus si c'était possible sa peau presque translucide cette fois. Il fronça les sourcils et expliqua, enfin j'ai fais des sous-entendus.

Sa voix sonnait désagréablement, elle montait même dans les aigus.

-Oh non qu'est ce que tu as fait, gémit Hermione; si ça se trouve il n'est pas responsable, tellement de choses ont changé par rapport à mon monde! Si c'est cela...

-C'était une belle connerie? Pourvu qu'il n'ait pas compris!

-Il va vérifier! il est intelligent! Hermione était maintenant paniquée.

-Et?

-Il va chercher à comprendre! Et s'il comprenait ce que c'était, il saurait qu'il n'était pas mort....

-Il faut le dire à Dumbledore. On aurait du lui dire dès le début.

-Non, non!

-Tu exagères! Et s'il revenait? Il nous traquerait les premiers. As tu pensé à tous ceux qui seraient en danger?! Qu'est ce qui t'arrive Herm'?

-Merde! Tu m'énerves! J'en ai marre, pourquoi je dois toujours être sur mes gardes! Fait chier! C'est pas une vie. Tu peux pas comprendre, non!explosa soudain Hermione.

-Je veux juste te protéger mais si tu le prend comme cela, je crois que j'ai compris! Ah et si j'ai le moindre signe inquiétant peu importe, je le dirai!

-Sirius, je...

Il avait coupé. Une subite envie de pleurer la pris. Un mouvement d'air se fit et la porte sembla se refermer toute seule. Il y avait quelqu'un qui les écoutait!


	10. Chapter 10

Voilà un nouveau chapitre, un peu court mais le prochain viendra vite, en attendant enjoy!

Réponse aux reviews:

AmE-Romantik:non le secret n'est pas totalement percé^^ après tout, la personne qui écoutait ne sait même pas ce que sont les Horcruxes^^ Mais il veut absolument savoir, pas de doute^^

Anna2994: bien sur que Sirius est en colère contre Hermione. D'abord parce qu'il est déçu de sa réaction qui peut sembler puérile(le fait qu'Hermione veuille repousser les mauvaises nouvelles à plus tard ). En plus il est nerveux pour la gaffe qu'il a faite lui même, bref il s'en veut donc il est agressif! Désespérant ce Sirius, hein?^^Quand à la personne qui écoute, on la voit emboiter le pas à Hermione et dans ce chapitre là, il y a confirmation, je suis sur que tu n'auras plus de doute après lecture de ce chapitre. Après tout il faut bien qu'il est garder sa curiosité sans borne, mais cette fois c'est Hermione qui en fait les frais, pas Drago comme dans le Prince de sang mélé!^^

Chapitre 11:Toute lumière a sa zone d'ombre

Harry retournait aux cachots, pensif, dans l'espoir de pouvoir s'isoler pour réfléchir à ce qu'il avait entendu. Sans qu'il y prête attention Drago le rejoint essoufflé, venant d'on ne sait où, retardé par une raison mystérieuse. Il fallait dire que personne et surtout pas Harry ne se doutait que celle-ci avait les cheveux roux.

-T'étais où?

-Et toi?

-Je te cherchais, figures toi!

Harry haussa les épaules et ne fit pas attention à l'air bizarrement content de Drago. De tout façon celui-ci était étrange depuis quelque temps! Une idée le traversa et Harry retrouva sa bonne humeur. Drago était fils de mangemort, non? Alors pourquoi ne pas lui soutirer des informations qui expliquerait cette étrange conversation?

-Je me demandais... ton père ne regrette-t-il pas Voldemort des fois?

-Tu vas bien? C'est toi qui me demandes ça?

-Bah, je sais que tu n'es pas pour des solutions aussi extrêmes mais je me demande juste si ton père ne regrette pas son passé des fois, après tout être à la merci de sang-de-bourbes...

-Il ne peut rien faire, le ministère le surveille surtout Weasley! Mais il a encore quelques objets spéciaux, il attend juste le bon moment pour s'en servir...

Pas de changement à priori, restait à savoir ce qu'était le carnet.

-Oh! Je vois! Des objets grandioses j'imagine comme du travail de gobelin...

-Il y en a, une coupe je crois mais détrompes toi certains semblent... banaux comme ce collier étrangle-moldu.

- Tu vas me faire croire que ton père conserve des objets décrépis! Pourquoi pas des plumes ou des carnets!

Harry garda un air innocent et Drago se fit nerveux à sa grande satisfaction.

-Et bien si. Il y a certains objets comme un carnet que mon père gardait.

-C'était toi!, une voix venue de nulle part coupa nette la conversation.

Les deux serpentards firent volte face immédiatement. Il n'y avait personne. Puis Harry remarqua un léger scintillement contre le mur. Il plissa les yeux et distingua un corps qui se fondait avec le décor.

-Black! Qu'est ce que tu fais là!

-La même chose que toi tout à l'heure, vermine! Malefoy tu es cuit, ce carnet était bourré de magie noir!

-C'est pas vrai! Il avait juste un confident intégré!

-Oui Lord Voldemort en personne!

Hermione se maudit immédiatement. Le plus étrange est que Malefoy semblait sincère. Mais pourquoi l'envoyer alors? A moins que ...oh, oh, oh elle était dans de beaux draps et Ginny aussi!

-Tu voulais lui faire un cadeau! Mais tu es malade ma parole!

-A qui tu voulais faire un cadeau Drago?

-Je... c'était sensé être une blague inoffensive Black! Et c'est quoi ce délire avec le seigneur noir?

-Ça ne te regarde pas!

-Je ne voulais pas la mettre en danger je te dis! Et je n'ai rien à voir avec Le lord!

-Pas encore...

Hermione détalla. Bon tout n'était pas perdu, elle savait où était la coupe.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 12:Enfin le printemps!

Hermione n'avait pas été au bal et ne le regrettait pas même si elle aurait tout donné pour voir l'étrange cavalier masqué de Ginny. Oh, elle avait deviné qui se cachait derrière le masque mais n'avait rien dit quand elle avait compris que c'était Ginny qui avait choisi son cavalier en connaissance de cause. C'était devenu évident, elle l'avait surprise à faire des signes à Draco alors qu'elle croyait ne pas être vue. Non ce qu'elle regrettait c'était que Ginny ne lui est pas raconté comment ils en étaient venus à se supporter, à devenir des amis, puis...l'écart était si grand! Mais elle ne lui avait pas parlé de ses propres sentiments problématiques envers Sirius alors...

Maintenant Hermione se prélassait dans le grand salon, entrain de lire pendant que Sirius et Remus faisaient une partie d'échec. On était déjà aux vacances d'été et rien n'avait changé en apparence. La tension entre Sirius et Hermione persistait. Ils ne s'étaient pas expliqués et ne s'étaient pas non plus excusés, trop têtus l'un comme l'autre. Hermione campait sur ses positions et devenait irascible. Puis Sirius râlait contre sa fille butée et inconsciente, ce à quoi elle répondait que c'était un comble. Et la dispute continuait pendant des heures. Enfin c'était des regards en coin lancés inconsciemment à l'autre. La routine quoi.

Concernant le « problème Lucius » qui avait fini d'envenimer leur relation, Remus l'avait espionné, et pouvait jurer que Lucius n'avait rien changé à sa vie. Il recevait quelques amis du ministère et avait vendu quelques objets de magie noire mais rien de plus. Quand il avait été récupérer la coupe, enfin subtiliser celle-ci il n'avait pas remarqué de nouveaux objets de magie noire. Lucius venait de partir dans un de ses manoirs de vacances avec sa famille et Harry. Sirius devait allait vérifier discrètement que tout se passait bien le lendemain.

Il était tard dans l'après-midi et le soleil chatouillait la peau des occupants du salon quand la sonnette retentit. Remus se leva d'un bond, près à accueillir Tonks qui revenait d'un rendez-vous chez le médecin. La porte s'ouvrit dès le loquet tiré et une tornade blonde entra, hystérique et haletante, le regard fou.

-Voldemort va revenir je vous le jure! Pitié, aidez moi!

Hermione releva la tête si vite qu'elle eut l'impression que son cou allait s'arracher. Mais Sirius fut plus rapide encore.

-Comment as tu eu notre adresse, vermine? Encore une machination?

-Hermione...

Le ton était suppliant. Elle était la seule à pouvoir l'entendre, son père était trop buté tout le monde le savait mais entendre son prénom dans sa bouche, le voir perdre le contrôle la paralysa, muette d'étonnement. Elle allait répondre mais Sirius visiblement à bout de patience pris l'adolescent par le bras et le sortit manu militari en claquant la porte.

-Ne reviens plus Malefoy! Fou que tu es!

-Sirius attends! Il était sincère!

Elle se précipita sur la port pour la rouvrir mais Drago avait déjà transplané et le pallier était vide.

-Stupide cabot! Je croyais que tu avais compris le danger!

-Tais toi donc. Cela te va bien de me faire la morale! Il ment, nous n'avons rien constaté!

-Je n'ai jamais nié le retour de Voldemort, je voulais juste quelques mois de tranquillité! Il ne ment pas!

-Bien sur Mlle je-sais-toujours-tout! Et pourquoi nous avertir?

Il ne vit pas la main venir et la douleur sur sa joue le surpris. Hermione se trouvait devant lui ses yeux flamboyant de colère. Elle releva la main, il l'attrapa avant qu'elle ne recommence; elle la baissa et s'enfuie en courant, ne faisant rien pour sécher les larmes qu'elle sentait maintenant couler.

-Je te hais.

Elle claqua la porte de sa chambre, s'enferma et se laissa tomber sur son lit où elle se roula en boule. Il ne la croyait pas, elle n'était qu'une je-sais-tout et Merlin que cette idée lui faisait mal!

Dans le salon, Sirius croisa le regard réprobateur de son ami.

-Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire? Elle est bouleversée.

-Attendre qu'elle ne se calme. Et ne compte pas sur moi pour m'excuser. Elle doit comprendre qu'elle n'a pas toujours raison et qu'elle n'a pas le droit de se comporter comme une gamine mal élevée et capricieuse!

-Ce n'est plus une enfant Patmol, elle a vécut bien des choses malgré l'âge qu'elle a. Elle est plus mature que les jeunes de son âge. Quand tu as fichu Malefoy dehors sans lui demander son avis, elle s'est sentit trahit dans la confiance que tu lui accordais.

Remus avait raison même s'il se trompait dans son idée des épreuves qu'avait vécu Hermione. Sa mère n'était pas morte comme il le croyait mais plus dur, elle l'avait abandonnée, par libre choix. Il ne comprenait pas. Personne ne pouvait la comprendre. Il manquait une pièce du puzzle à Remus. Remus qui se demandait ce qui c'était bien passé le soir de Noël avant que Hermione ne redescende et après qu'elle soit redescendue bien plus posée?

-Tu ne vas pas la défendre non plus! rétorqua-il d'un ton rageur.

Des pas se firent entendre dans l'escalier et une porte claqua.

-Patmol...

-Coucou tout le monde.

Tonks regarda autour d'elle et vit son Remus seul et le regard perdu.

-Il s'est passé quelque chose?

-Ce sont bien les mêmes! Autant d'orgueil l'un que l'autre! Ils se sont encore disputés!

-Ah!

Elle ne lui demanda même pas pourquoi, leurs disputes commençaient quasiment sans exception sur des sujets futiles. Il se reconcentra sur elle, oubliant l'étrange mise en garde de Malefoy pour le moment.

-Alors le médecin a trouvé ce que tu as?

-Oh Remus! Je suis...je suis enceinte!

-Ce n'est pas possible. Oh ma puce!

Tonks poussa un soupire de contentement quand des bras puissants l'entourèrent.

-Le bébé n'a rien je te rassure. Il n'est pas lycanthrope.

Il ne répondit pas, trop ému et préféra lui exprimer toute sa joie et sa reconnaissance dans un baiser qui la fit frissonner au tréfonds de son âme. Ils montèrent à leur tour, trop heureux pour se soucier plus longtemps d'un adolescent paniqué.

Hermione s'était endormit quand elle entendit le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvrait et d'un corps qui chutait lourdement. Ce bruit la réveilla définitivement et elle se rappela de sa dispute avec Sirius et de ses causes. Tremblante mais déterminée, elle pris sa baguette et fonça dans les escaliers. Elle entendit des pas derrière elle. Assurement elle n'était pas la seule à avoir entendu.

-Excuse moi. Tu avais raison.

C'était Sirius. Son cœur s'accéléra. Elle était contente qu'il soit là malgré tout. Elle n'aurait voulu personne d'autre avec elle pour affronter leur visiteur. Ils arrivèrent dans le hall, côte à côte pour faire face au danger ensemble. Une silhouette était adossée à la porte, plus morte que vivante. Il était couvert de sang, un de ses bras était visiblement en charpie et il respirait difficilement. Il était épuisé et seul un effort de volonté lui permettait de ne pas s'évanouir constata Hermione. Les yeux vert s'ouvrir difficilement et elle croisa les deux émeraudes suppliants qu'elle avait connu dans une autre vie.

-Harry!

-Her...mione, aides moi...


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 13: Se relever

Elle se précipita sur lui et l'enlaça, le guidant vers le canapé où il s'écroula après avoir titubé, ivre de fatigue et de douleur. Sirius gronda en voyant Hermione s'en approcher et l'aider à s'étendre mais il ne reçut comme réponse que son regard le plus noir. Il remarqua qu'elle lançait les sorts de guérison naturellement. Elle s'était donc préparée de manière discrète mais réellement pendant qu'il la croyait paralysée par la peur et l'égoïsme.

-Occulus reparo, ferula, tergeo, revigor...Il va me falloir faire du poussos et une potion de sommeil sans rêve.

-Et pourquoi Black?

Les yeux verts s'ouvrir et elle croisa son regard perdu mais qui gardait toute son ironie de façade.

-Tu es épuisé crétin. Mais rassures toi avant je veux des explications! Tout de suite même puisque tu peux parler. Sirius, peux tu allez réveiller Remus et aller me chercher les potions dans le cabinet du 3ème étage?

Harry allait répliquer et amorçait un mouvement pour se relever quand un cri de douleur lui échappa. Quel imbécile, il avait probablement quelques côtes de bousillées.

Il vit son parrain lui lancer un regard plein de menace avant de partir. Une partie de lui avait envi de le faire sortir de ses gonds, en s'agrippant à cette traîtresse par exemple mais ce n'était pas le bon moment, dommage.

-Voldemort est revenu, j'ai besoin de ton aide.

-Je croyais que tu approuvais ses idées. Il a du te proposer de le rejoindre, non? Tu ne l'a jamais gêné et il le propose à tous les sangs purs.

Harry soupira, comment lui avouer qu'il ne voulait pas se soumettre surtout à la domination du meurtrier de ses parents? Comment lui expliquer qu'il ne haïssait pas tous les moldus mais juste ceux qui se mettaient sur son passage. Comment lui faire comprendre qu'il était tout simplement trop lâche pour tuer?

-Tu n'es pas le bien venu ici, Harry.

-Je n'ai pas eu le choix, lui répondit un chuchotement inaudible.

-Bien sur!

-Je croyais que tu défendais les moldus! Réfléchis! Que se serait-il passé si je m'étais réfugié chez les Dursley? Ils m'auraient retrouvé et auraient tué tout le monde.

-Ils auraient tué tout le monde. Depuis quand te soucies tu de tes moldus?

-Je n'ai pas à me justifier!

Hermione soupira. Que faire? Le foutre dehors? Il serait tué assurément et le survivant aussi , étant une seule et même personne. L'emmener chez les aurors? Non plus, il serait interné à St Mangouste avant d'avoir dit « Quidditch » et voldy aurait le chemin libre. Elle savait déjà quelle était la conclusion de sa raison: il fallait l'aider. Mais son cœur refusait, confus et apeuré devant la vision d'un Harry mal en point qui rappelait tant son Harry à elle. Une personne qu'elle avait tué d'une certaine manière.

-Mettons les choses au clair, Potter. Tu as besoin d'alliés pour survivre. J'ai besoin de toi pour vaincre Voldemort.

-Je ne sais pas comment je l'ai vaincu la première fois.

-Alors on trouvera. Je te propose une trêve qui tiendra jusqu'à la mort de Voldemort.

Ces yeux verts qui croisèrent les siens alors qu'il acquiesçait lui firent mal. Elle aurait voulut retrouver son Harry et non un ennemi du quel elle se rapprochait uniquement contre un ennemi commun. Ils se serrèrent la main, et une décharge magique les traversa.

-Serment sorcier, Black. Tu es rassurée? Je suppose que je dois te remercier pour m'avoir arrangé.

-je me contenterais que tu me lèches les pieds!

-Tu es malade! Ses yeux riaient quand il les croisa et il compris qu'elle l'avait mené en bateau.

-....Oh c'est bon , pas la peine de rigoler! Tu sais que tu es aussi retorse qu'une serpentarde!

-C'est un compliment?

Il la regarda dans les yeux avec un demi sourire qui la fit rougir.

-Peut être que oui, peut être que non...

-Encore là toi?, le coupa Sirius qui redescendait accompagné de Remus.

-Sirius! Il va resté avec nous, on a besoin de l'aide de tout le monde et il a juré! Il fera un bon espion chez les serpentards.

-Elle a raison Sirius,on ne peut pas le livrer ni au ministère, ni aux mangemorts tout de même! l'arrêta Remus alors qu'il allait protester.

-Je suis en minorité. OK, il reste. Je te préviens Potter, si tu fais du mal à Hermione, si tu trahis sa confiance je te tue moi même. Hors de question que tu te désistes une seconde....

-Merci PAPA. On a compris. Je vais à la bibliothèque, Harry tu viens avec moi, on va chercher des informations sur l'ancienne magie, c'est peut être une des explications à ta survie.

-J'aurais préféré venir Mione.

Il la regarda, désolé. Il ne voulait pas se disputer avec elle, cela lui vrillait le cœur. Elle était si déterminée qu'il avait compris dès le début qu'il l'écouterait. Elle répondit à son sourire timide par un autre tendre et malicieux qui le réconforta.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas la prochaine fois tu m'aideras.

Elle aida Potter à se lever avec douceur et il pris appui sur elle pour se diriger vers la bibliothèque, couple incongru aux yeux de Sirius. Il aurait été à sa place s'il avait eu 17 ans.

Non, il ne pouvait pas pensé à sa fille comme...une fille. Il avait 20 ans de plus, il pourrait être son père!

-Sirius qu'est ce que tu disais tout à l'heure?

-Rien.

Remus n'y croyait pas , il était sur d'avoir entendu Sirius dire « la seconde... » mais quoi? La seconde fois? C'était incohérent, Potter n'avait jamais fréquenté Hermione, alors de là à s'engager avec! Il trouvait cela ridicule! Pourtant au même moment un jeune brun se posait la même question.

-Black, euh, Hermione, que voulait dire le cabot? Je ne t'ai jamais abandonnée!

-Non puisque nous n'avons jamais été et ne seront jamais amis!

Sa voix tranchante le figea sur place. Il ne comprenait pas. Sous son regard plein de reproche il se sentait le plus misérable des insecte.

-Pourquoi tu me détestes autant? Je ne suis pas un monstre tout de même, fut la seule chose qu'il parvint à dire; sa voix faible et le souffle coupé pas tant de dégout.


	13. Chapter 13

Réponse aux reviews:

Anna2994: non ce n'est pas l'ancien Harry mais Hermione, elle, n'arrive plus à voir le second Harry qui est à serpentard comme un Harry différent et plus égoiste car il est affaiblit et souffrant, ce qui lui rappelle le premier Harry. Son coeur fait donc un peu une confusion et elle cherche à retrouver dans le nouvel Harry des traits de caractère de l'ancien même si elle sait que ce n'est pas la réalité.

Sinon merci à tous pour vos reviews, ça fait vraiment plaisir. J'espère que la suite vous plaira encore plsu si possible^^.

Bonne lecture.

Chap 14: Renouveau et nouveautés

C'était le jour de la rentrée et tous les élèves étaient assis, heureux de la fin de la répartition et de pouvoir enfin manger après le sempiternel discours du directeur. Hermione à la table de serdaigle discutait tranquillement avec Luna en faisant semblant de ne pas entendre les rumeurs qui bourdonnaient autour d'elle, petites guêpes désagréables qui la prenaient malheureusement pour cible. Black était arrivé avec Potter! Comment ces deux-là s'étaient-ils rapprochés? On chuchotait que Potter dans un élan de gentillesse s'était réconcilié avec son parrain, le très sexy auror Sirius Black et qu'il avait passé la fin des vacances avec les Black. D'autres supposaient que Potter s'étant lassé de ses moldus s'était installé chez eux. Hermione grinça les dents.

Luna lui racontait qu'elle avait plusieurs fois vu son vampire noir qui embrassait très bien. Hermione, l'écoutant à demi acquiesça, s'attirant les regards médusés de Zac, commère des serdaigles à son heure. Black était visiblement bien pensive pour ne pas réagir aux élucubrations de loufoca! Même s'il elle faisait preuve de discrétion, elle regardait à la table des serpentards anxieuse, croisant de temps en temps le regard de Potter qui semblait attendre lui aussi.

Soudain un grincement se fit entendre et la porte de la grande salle s'ouvrit lentement. Une main hésitante apparut puis un bras, puis tout un corps à la peau pâle et qui semblait n'avoir pas vu la lumière depuis bien trop longtemps. Les cheveux blonds étaient plus long que dans le souvenir des élèves. Mais ce qui choquait c'était les yeux pâles qui semblaient nébuleux et plein de doute. Il avança lentement d'un pas inégal suivit d'un Sevenus Rogue furieux qui l'escorta jusqu'à sa table et rejoint celle des professeurs sans un mot.

-Salopard!

Harry s'était levé sous les regards médusés de ses condisciples. Le premier coup partit puis un deuxième....et Drago qui se se contentait de le repousser en répétant comme une lithanie: « je ne savais pas, je ne suis pas avec eux ». Il le rendait fou. Alors que Drago allait être en difficulté il se sentit brusquement éloigné par de petites mains puissantes. Puis une lourde chevelure châtain et bouclée lui passa devant.

-Suffit, Harry!

La grande salle frémit devant l'utilisation de son prénom! Ils avaient raison il y avait quelque chose entre Potter et Black! Malefoy et Potter étaient ils en compétition pour sortir avec Black?

-Pousse toi Hermione! Tout de suite!

-Non elle a raison, tu n'es pas dans ton état normal, calmes toi!

Harmonie devant l'apathie générale avait rejoint la serdaigle, accompagnée de Ginny, Luna et Blaise qui eux restaient derrière Harry prêts à le retenir par derrière. Elles faisaient front commun devant Harry, côte à côte, silhouettes jumelles et volontés identiques. Drago frissonna. Même taille, même carrure, même cheveux épais et châtains. De dos on aurait dit les mêmes, c'était époustouflant!

-Elle a raison Mr Potter, calmez vous! Je ne supporterai pas de retirer des points à ma propre maison, alors conduisez vous mieux que votre imbécile de père! Sinon les conséquences seront regrettables, croyez moi.

-Viens Harry, il faut qu'on parle.

La colère avait disparut aussi vite qu'elle avait atteint son apex et s'était embrasée à la vue de son traître de meilleur ami. Anesthésié de toute émotion il se laissa guidez pas la main douce mais ferme qui tenait son bras.

Il vit plus qu'il ne réalisa qu'ils étaient arrivés dans les partie hautes de Poudlard, devant la gargouille du directeur.

-Il faut qu'on explique tout à Dumbledore maintenant, insista Hermione.

-Pourtant c'était toi qui voulait attendre que Sirius lui en parle après avoir demandé un rendez vous! Et il ne va pas me croire!

-Cela fait un mois Harry, on ne peut pas attendre encore deux semaines qu'il est moins de travail et qu'il reçoive Sirius, surtout après ton esclandre!

-Oui j'aimerai comprendre Mr Potter, le sens de tout ceci. la gargouille s'était ouverte silencieusement les prenant par surprise.

-Voldemort est de retour! Comment pouvez-vous l'ignorer, vieux fou!

-Entrez, notre conversation ferait mieux de se tenir à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes, non?proposa Dumbledore, imperturbable.

Ils le suivirent, Harry tendu et Hermione, attentive. Il se retourna et les scruta, s'arrêtant sur Hermione qui détourna les yeux.

-Je le sais. Severus m'a mis au courant. Et pour tout dire je m'attendais à ce qu'il réapparaisse tôt ou tard.

-Il n'était pas mort! Vous ne m'en aviez rien dit.

-Tu n'aurais pas été capable de supporter la responsabilité d'une telle connaissance. Je suis désolé. Et tu ne dois pas t'attaquer à Drago, il n'a pas participé à ton enlèvement, il est plein de remords. Severus m'a rapporté que Lucius n'avait pas supporté le peu d'enthousiasme de son fils et à tenté de le « corriger » cet été, tu sais. Il ne te le dira pas lui même mais dès qu'il l'a su il a refusé de prêter serment à Voldemort. Severus lui a sauvé la mise en lui proposant de devenir espion et de feindre la soumission. Il t'aime vraiment même s'il le cache derrière son égoïsme.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je vous croirai!

-Il dit vrai, oh Harry tu vas me haïr mais il est venu nous avertir... et Sirius ne l'a pas cru. Je suis désolée.

-Oh, la pauvre mademoiselle-je-sais-tout culpabilise!

-Toi et ton ironie, quand cesseras tu de te comporter comme un gosse de 5 ans. La situation est grave, Voldemort encore immortel et tout ce que tu fais c'est que tu ironises!

Un grand silence se fit puis...

-Voldemort est immortel, Miss Granger?

Hermione se mordit les lèvres jusqu'au sang sous le coup de la colère. Elle venait de vendre la mèche toute seule.

-Oui, Sirius et moi nous avons fait des recherches et nous avons trouvé qu'il avait fait deux horcruxes, minimisa-t-elle. Une bague et un horcruxe inconnu appartenant à Serdaigle.

Ne me demandez pas comment nous le savons, la bibliothèque des Blacks est pleine de surprises, inventa-telle, Regulus l'avait découvert et avait laissé des indices,c'est pourquoi il est mort, ajouta-elle.

-Tu n'aurais pas pu le dire avant! Tu n'en as rien à foutre des autres!

-C'est toi qui me juge alors que tu es devenu un répugnant fils de riche, égoïste, imbu de lui même et stupide!

-devenu?

-Les enfants ne le sont pas par nature Potter! Tu as du être moins pourrit dans le passé!

-Il faut mettre au courant la communauté sorcière!

Dumbledore les avait interrompus, peu désireux d'entendre une énième dispute. Il avait l'air épuisé d'avance, il savait qu'il ne serait pas cru, réalisa-t-elle.

-Il ne faut rien dire, on ne vous croira pas, ce serait un choc trop important pour les sorciers. Vous pouvez déjà réunir secrètement des personnes de confiance et des renseignement sur Voldemort, non? Demanda prudemment Hermione.

-Cela m'écorche la gorge de l'avouer mais Black, oui bon Hermione quoi, a raison on ne me croira jamais. Le ministère me ferait interner.

Hermione lança un regard de remerciement à son allié inattendu. Il avait au moins le courage de se voir avec lucidité. C'était un début, peut être pourrait-il changer.

-Bien. Mais vous devrez vous expliquer l'un et l'autre un jour.

Hermione soupira, on évite pas son destin.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 15:travail d'équipe et prise de risque

-Bien, avez tout compris tous les deux?

-Oui professeur! Rétorqua Hermione, excédée.

-J'y serais bien allé seul mais l'ordre doit se réunir pour voir s'il t'accepte Harry. Quand vous reviendrez nous les détruiront tous une fois pour toute!

-Évidemment pour mademoiselle parfaite il n'y a pas eu de problème grâce à son cher papa, elle est admise d'avance grommela l'intéressé.

-Potter, suffit! Tu sais bien qu'ils me connaissent c'est tout! Toi tu es connu pour tes positions plus ambigües envers les moldus, alors tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'a toi-même.

-Pfff c'est toujours ma faute!grommela-t-il sous le regard victorieux mais pas méchant d'

Hermione qui s'autorisa un petit sourire.

-Bon concentrez vous s'il vous plait jeunes gens!

-Oui professeur Dumbledore, répondirent les deux garnements à l'unisson avant de pouffer doucement pour Hermione, ce qui arracha un petit sourire moqueur à Harry. Sacrée Black! Et après c'était lui qui se comportait comme un gamin?!

Ces deux là arrivaient à travailler ensemble même si personne ne l'aurait parié avant de le constater et se supportaient bien. Cette pensée arracha un sourire au vénéré Albus Dumbledore qui se dit que les jeunes étaient décideraient pleins de surprises!

L'instant d'après Harry sortit une lourde cape et la jeta sur Hermione, les faisant disparaître à la vue du monde.

-Bonne chance mes enfants lança doucement le directeur alors que des bruits de pas s'estompaient doucement par la porte ouverte.

Deux jeunes gens réapparurent soudain à quelques centaines de kilomètres de là, dans un petit village anglais nommé Little Hangleton, collés l'un à l'autre. Ils prirent leur distance rapidement et le garçon murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de la fille qui la fit rougir avant qu'il ne se prenne une claque magistrale. Elle s'avança vivement en l'ignorant et son compagnon soupira avant de la suivre. On aurait pu croire qu'ils quitteraient la ruelle où ils étaient pour la place du village mais ils bifurquèrent vers la sortie sans la moindre once d'hésitation. Ils prirent un chemin caillouteux qui les mena à un amas végétal.

Toujours sans hésitation ils quittèrent le chemin pour une vague piste herbeuse, vestige d'un tracé effacé par le temps. A l'approche de l'amas de verdure ils purent distinguer enfin un toit et des murs, tenant vaguement debout sous le dôme végétal qui les maintenait. Hermione avança et sortit un sécateur sous les yeux interrogatifs de Harry.

-Je pense qu'il ne faut mieux pas utiliser de magie pour se débarrasser des plantes et entrer. Cela pourrait déclencher des sortilèges.

Harry hocha la tête et attendit patiemment qu'elle est fini de rendre accessible le bout de bois qui servait de porte. Elle s'écroula, les rivets ayant disparus rongés par le temps. Ils pénétrèrent sans un mot dans cette sorte de tanière, retournée à l'état sauvage. Sans briser le silence quasi religieux qui s'était instauré ils prirent chacun une direction et se mirent à fouiller l'entre méthodiquement. Harry se retint de hurler d'excitation quand il trouva, sous un ancien sommier qui figurait encore le lit un jour à cette place, l'objet. Il n'était pas beau, mal dégrossit et d'une facture simple mais il était très attirant et une douce chaleur émanait de cette bague qui luisait par ses milles reflets métalliques. Il tendit la main vers la bague.

-Harry, tu as trouvé?

Il se retourna, comme pris en flagrant délit.

-Oui, oui.

-J'arrive, ne la touche pas surtout!

Il entendit un bruissement derrière lui. Pourquoi laisser par terre un si bel objet? Il serait parfait à sa main. L'autre voulait surement s'en emparer mais il n'allait pas la laisser faire. Il la pris du bout des doigts et commença à la passer à son doigt quand il entendit un cri derrière lui et sentit un poids lui tomber dessus, le faisant lâcher la bague qui retomba, inerte et grossière sur le sol.

-Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris...La douleur le saisit bloquant jusqu'à sa respiration...mon doigt!

Hermione cria quand elle vit son doigt passer da la couleur chaire au rouge puis au vert...

il fallait stopper cela tout de suite sinon le maléfice le tuerai! Mais comment? La panique l'envahit quand le doigt vira au noir et que la main de son voisin commença à se fripper lui rappelant la main morte de son directeur. Harry ne bougeait plus, évanoui à cause de la douleur. Il n'y avait qu'une solution. Elle serra les dents.

-Sectumsempra!

Le rayon se dirigea sur la main et trancha net les deux doigts arrachant un hurlement à Harry qui retomba immédiatement inconscient. Au bout de quels instant les doigts coupés disparurent en poussière mais Hermione soupira de soulagement quand elle constata que la main saignait mais ne se dégradait plus.

Elle déchira maladroitement le bas de sa jupe et banda la main de Harry qui n'eut pas le moindre mouvement. Il avait besoin de soin rapidement mais elle était trop faible pour transplaner avec lui et aller chercher de l'aide à pied serait trop long. Là encore elle était dépassée par les évènements et n'avait pas le choix.

Un petit « pop » retentit et une magnifique chouette pris son envol le plus rapidement possible. Elle arriva en vu de Poudlard épuisée mais continua, fonçant vers la fenêtre du bureau du directeur. La vitre était fermée et plusieurs personnes discutaient, sans remarquer la chouette qui attendait dehors.

Sirius fut le premier à voir sa fille et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent: elle était malade ou quoi? Tout le monde pouvait la voir. Il ouvrit la fenêtre pris la chouette d'un air autoritaire et d'un geste brusque qui la fit hululer de plus belle. Il sortit sans s'expliquer. A peine hors des regards elle se transforma et lui sauta dans les bras en pleurs.

-Sirius s'il te plait, il faut sauver Harry!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre 16: on n'évite pas son destin?

Harry ouvrit les yeux avec difficultés. Ses paupières étaient si lourdes! Il se sentait faible et une douleur irradiait de sa main gauche, comme si on lui pinçait les nerfs un à un. Ils avaient fini à l'infirmerie, visiblement. Il se concentra sur ses derniers souvenirs qui lui revinrent petit à petit. Il avait pris l'Horcruxe qui avait commencé à lui ronger la main, puis il ne se souvenait plus de rien.

Il tenta de bouger mais ses muscles le trahir et il retomba sur le lit, la douleur à sa main se faisant plus vive. C'est alors qu'il pensa à regarder la main en question. Elle était rose marbrée de rouge mais les deux moignons sanglants qui avaient pris la place de son majeur et de son auriculaire le choqua bien plus. Il ne pourrait plus jamais s'en servir réalisa-t-il. Surement plus de quidditch. Il eu envi de hurler mais le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre le détourna de ces pensées fort peu réjouissantes.

-Ah Potter, vous êtes enfin réveillé!

Harry ne pu s'empêcher de soupirer à la vue du dragon de l'infirmerie. Puis son esprit retourna à sa main mutilé sur laquelle son regard s'attarda. L'infirmière surpris son regard et son expression se fit plus douce, compatissante même, ce qui fit monter la honte aux joues de Harry.

-Désolée je ne peut pas faire repousser ces os, vous n'avez plus de peau pour permettre la transmutation et la création de nouveau os grâce au poussos...

-Il est réveillé!

Ils détournèrent brusquement la tête face à l'arrivée inattendue de la jeune fille.

-Black...

-Oh Harry, répliqua celle-ci sans s'offusquer.

Toujours fidèle à ses fameux sauts d'humeur, elle s'approcha et le serra dans ses bras sans la moindre hésitation, lui transmettant une chaleur bien venue. Plus aucune trace de la froideur dont elle avait pu faire montre devant lui ne persistait. Disparut aussi sa colère quand il lui avait affirmé qu'il serait bien resté collé à elle plus longtemps et qu'elle n'était pas désagréable à tripoter à l'arrivée dans Little Hangleton. Soit elle l'avait oublié soit elle l'avait pris comme une provocation. Lui même ne savait pas comment l'expliquer. Son visage était détendu mais attentif à sa réaction, ses yeux le transperçant avec l'intensité d'un rapace.

-Pour tes doigts, je suis désolée! murmura-t-elle finalement

-Bah! Tu me connais, je réussirai quand même à faire avec, même pour le quidditch, foi de Potter!

Pourquoi avait-il besoin de faire le fanfaron devant elle? Il devait être proprement ridicule quand elle était là. Il avait des réactions bizarres. Pourtant elle lui sourit d'un sourire sincère et non crispé.

-Surtout pour le Quidditch! Je sais que tu y arriveras!

Elle ne devait pas croiser ses yeux si verts, cela lui rappelait trop son Harry si gentil et si courageux. Il la regarda bizarrement. Il devenait fou ou il avait bien entendu? Black venait de lui faire un compliment?!

-Je t'ai amené tes devoirs, poursuivit-elle sans laisser à Harry le temps de répliquer en désignant une pile de parchemin sur la table de chevet. J'ai cours, je dois te laisser.

Elle disparut aussi vite qu'elle venait de rentrer, aussi rapide qu'une Luna Louvegood en quête de Ronflacks Cornus. Il fronça les sourcils.

-Cette jeune fille tient à vous, elle a tenu à vous veiller toute la nuit!

Qu'est ce que la vieille chouette insinuait-elle?

-Ah et vous avez une lettre.

Il lui arracha des mains avec un de ses plus beau regard froid qui disait mêle-toi-de-tes-affaires-sinon-je-t'atomise! C'était une lettre de Cho. Elle s'inquiétait mais elle ne pouvait pas venir, comprenez-la, elle travaillait, elle! S'en suivait un ramassis de banalités et somme toute très peu d'intérêt pour sa santé. Il soupira. Black s'était montrée dix fois plus attentionnée! Cho ne sortait pas avec lui que par intérêt, non? Si en fait et cela le rassurait car il n'avait pas besoin de s'engager plus, c'était purement du sexe entre eux. N'empêche qu'il aurait aimé avoir quelqu'un qui s'inquiète pour lui, comme un père ou un ami. Et Black, elle, avait les deux. Il se serait tué plutôt que de l'avouer mais il aurait tout fait pour rentrer dans la famille de son parrain qui lui semblait si soudée.

-Harry?

Il sursauta. Pourquoi tout le monde avait décidé de le surprendre aujourd'hui? Drago se tenait devant lui, l'air gêné d'un gosse. Alors il était venu! Son satané meilleur ami était venu! Il sourit, Granger avait raison. Peut être qu'il pouvait lui pardonner? Non, en fait il voulait lui pardonner, la question était stupide.

-Qu'est ce qui c'est passé avec Black? On dit que vous avez tous les deux fini à l'infirmerie? Et ta main????

Encore un coup de « radio-poudlard »! Alors Hermione avait fini à l'infirmerie. Il se trouva con, il n'avait même pas demandé à Black comment elle allait et ne l'avait même pas remerciée! Tan pis! Si elle était sortit alors elle allait bien et puis c'était elle qui l'avait entraîné dans la recherche des horcruxes alors c'était normal qu'elle le sauve, non?

-Harry, je veux savoir, continua Drago en comprenant mal son silence, C'est à cause de Voldemort? Je voulais te dire, que je ne crois pas...à ses idées. Je veux pas devenir un tueur. Je veux pas faire de magie noire..... Je veux pas qu'il te tue.

Il l'avait enfin dit. Harry ne répondit pas mais il se sentait un peu mieux.

-Mon père veut mais je suis pas d'accord. Il dit que je suis lâche, que je finirais minable mais c'est pas vrai! C'est pas vrai.

Les mots s'étaient taris après être sortis dans un hurlement de colère. Les larmes lui picotaient les yeux maintenant. Bon dieu mais il avait l'air d'un gosse. Ils avaient l'air de gosses rectifia Harry. Lui aussi avant l'enlèvement et avant d'avoir vécu les événements de la veille. Ils avaient 17 ans seulement! Comment faisait Black qui prenait apparemment tout avec calme? Contrairement à eux, elle semblait toujours avoir toujours une longueur d'avance.

-Si tu ne veux pas Drago alors joins toi à moi. Crois moi, je suis aussi paumé que toi. On sera deux comme ça! Si tu savais...on n'est pas débarrassé de Voldemort!

-Je ne sais pas. Comment je peux savoir si je prends la bonne décision?

-Tu renies déjà les idées de ton père, alors qu'est ce que ça te couterait de plus? Il sait déjà que tu ne veux pas devenir mangemort!

-On ne voudra jamais de moi!

-Bah regarde, Black me supporte bien, alors pour toi ce sera trop facile en comparaison! assura Harry dans un de ses rares accès d'autodérision.

Drago hocha lentement la tête puis plus fermement.

-Je serais espion..., il se tut. Harry fronça les sourcils. Que lui cachait-il?,...Je sais que ce n'est pas le moment idéal mais il faut qu'on parle de Black. Comment peut-elle toujours être au courant?, osa-t-il enfin demander.

La question avait tourné et retourné dans sa tête depuis la rentrée sans trouver de réponse pour autant. Et des questions sur elle, il en avait encore, pas uniquement sur les connaissances de la jeune fille sur voldemort mais aussi sur l'étrange compréhension qu'elle avait d'eux tous, sur sa proximité au moins de l'ordre du physique avec Harmony... Il savait que Harry se posait les mêmes questions avant mais depuis l'attaque, il s'était rapproché de Black et l'avait royalement ignoré. Harry avait peut être eu des réponses mais avoir son pardon ne supposait pas automatiquement que la confiance entre les amis soit retrouvée elle aussi, Drago s'en doutait.

-On en parlera plus tard. Hermione n'est pas un problème, j'ai confiance en elle. Je ne peux pas t'expliquer pourquoi mais une fois que tu la connaitras, tu seras d'accord avec moi, j'en suis sur.

Drago haussa les épaules et abandonna le sujet. Harry se serait-il attaché plus que de raison à la miss-je-sais-tout? Il n'en savait rien et pour le moment ce qui lui importait c'était de retrouver son meilleur ami et de le protéger. Black n'était pas un danger pour Harry malgré tous les mystères qui l'entouraient, Voldemort si. Que Hermione aide Harry l'arrangeait donc.

La silhouette qui venait de rentrer sans bruit sourit. Harry avait toujours le don de faire ressortir le meilleur des personnes. Elle sortit et referma lentement la porte. Les cours qu'elle avait oublié de lui donner attendraient le lendemain. Les deux amis avaient visiblement besoin de se retrouver. Sacré Harry, s'il savait ce qu'elle pensait de Malefoy. Enfin elle allait bien devoir faire abstraction de ses souvenirs, le passé qui n'avait finalement jamais été ne menait à rien, s'il n'était pas changé. Elle n'était plus une sang de bourbe aux yeux du monde, il n'était plus seulement un fils de mangemort. Qui l'eut cru: elle avait vu Drago Malefoy presque humain! Dommage que personne ne l'ait vu avant. Un soupir. Elle allait devoir convaincre Dumbledore et surtout Sirius d'accepter Drago dans l'ordre. Encore une dispute en perspective.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre 17:Deux prophéties pour le prix d'une

Un tour, deux tours, 3 tours...Harry soupira. Depuis une minute, Hermione avait fait 3 tours du bureau du directeur. Il n'en pouvait plus de sa nervosité.

-Black arrêtes de tourner en rond, tu me stresses! Si c'était important Dumby nous aurait pas fait attendre dans son bureau alors calmes toi!

-Il s'appelle Dumbledore, Potter. Tu crois que c'est en lien avec Voldemort?

-Bien sur, miss Black!

-Professeur! répondit l'intéressée surprise.

Comment ce vieux renard faisait-t-il pour apparaître aussi soudainement et de manière aussi silencieuse?

-J'ai une très bonne nouvelle pour tout les deux.

Les deux concernés s'immobilisèrent, attentifs et curieux.

-Je sais où est le dernier horcruxe.

Hermione se mordit la langue en se rappelant que c'était en fait l'avant dernier. Comment allait-elle pouvoir sauver Harry?

-Et où est-il professeur, répliqua Harry, agacé par tant de bavardage inutile. Il croisa le regard malicieux de Dumbledore qui semblait s'amuser de son impatience.

-Ici.

-Mais non professeur, c'est impossible, Jedusor n'est pas retourné à Poudlard.

-Si, une fois pour me demander d'être professeur. Tom a trop confiance en lui, il avait soutiré des informations à la dame grise qui m'en a finalement parlé hier quand j'ai mis au courant les fantômes à propos des horcruxes. Le diadème de Rowana Serdaigle se trouve dans la salle sur demande, tout simplement.

-Alors on va pouvoir les détruire?

-Oui, Harry peux-tu aller nous chercher le dernier horcruxe s'il te plait?

Harry soupira, pas dupe une seule seconde des intentions du directeur. Pourquoi avait-il l'impression qu'on l'éloignait? Résigné il haussa les épaules et sortit rapidement. Plus vite il l'aurait, plus vite il reviendrait. Et si la conversation durait... Dumbledore se tourna vers Hermione, l'air soudain grave, puis sans un mot se tourna vers l'étagère surchargée pour y prendre sa pensine.

-Savez vous à quoi sert cette bassine Miss Black?

-C'est une pensine, on y stock des souvenirs, répondit automatiquement Hermione.

-Le souvenir que je veux vous montrer date de cet été. Le mieux est que vous le voyez de vous même. Venez.

Sans plus d'explication il lui fit signe de toucher l'eau dans la bassine et Hermione plongea sa main dans la pensine. Elle se sentit aspirée et se retrouva dans une pièce plongée dans la pénombre, surchargée de tentures et de poufs. Elle aurait presque pu senti l'odeur d'encens flotter. La salle de divination! Dumbledore apparut à côté d'elle et la mena vers le bureau où une forme verte et luminescente s'était écroulée et psalmodiait d'une voie rauque:

La mission de l'élu passée par amitié

Celle qui vient de nulle part sera son bras armé

Des affres du passé, une lueur nouvelle

viendra soutenir l'élu faiblissant

par trop ménagé durant son temps d'enfant

Mais l'innocence donnée se paye par l'innocent

D'abord la survie de l'élu aura entre ses mains

Puis Le mortel péril devra dévoiler

Enfin laisser tuer ou tuer choisira

Hermione frémit en entendant ses mots. Elle avait déjà permis à Harry de survivre, elle avait dévoilé les horcruxes, qui étaient sûrement ce mortel péril qui empêchait la mort de Voldemort. Mais laisser tuer ? Devait-elle laisser mourir Harry? Non, impossible, c'était trop injuste!

La dernière phrase cependant était opaque et inquiètante. Tuer qui? Voldemort? une petite voix désagréable lui sussura que cela pouvait être Harry lui même, qu'il meurt de la main de Voldemort ou...de la sienne, en tant qu'horcruxe à détruire. Envisager ces choses là la rendait tellement malade qu'elle ne voulait pas l'envisager.

-Je suis désolé miss Black, j'ai compris que la prophétie vous concernait quand j'ai appris que vous aviez sauvé Harry.

-Je ne peux pas laisser Harry mourir ou l'amener à la mort, c'est impossible!

-Harry est un horcruxe vous l'avez deviné n'est-ce pas?

-Oui mais il y a une solution, il y en a toujours une! Il ne peut pas mourir!

-Je crois malheureusement que si. La seule chose que vous pouvez faire est de lui rendre la vie plus belle le temps qu'il lui reste et le préparer à cette éventualité. Le bien de la communauté magique en dépend. Le moment venu vous devrez l'amener à Voldemort ou lui expliquer la situation pour qu'il y aille lui même.

Hermione sentit son cœur exploser. Saleté de directeur, soit il les lâchait avant la fin en se faisant stupidement tuer, soit il jouait les oiseaux de mauvaise augure. Elle le préférait mort finalement pensa-t-elle avec la méchanceté d'un enfant qui découvre que ses proches ne sont pas éternels et ne peut pas l'accepter, retournant sa souffrance contre les autres.

Elle ne pouvait pas le dire aux autres, quelle serait leur réaction? Sirius n'accepterait pas non plus malgré les frictions avec son filleul qu'il meurt, et Malefoy qui s'apprêtait à devenir espion...

Elle respira un grand coup et son visage devint de marbre. Elle réussirait à sauver Harry ou serait la seule responsable de sa mort. Les autres, Sirius en premier ne méritaient d'avoir à prende une telle décision. Elle sortit sans un mot ni un regard pour Dumbledore ne voulant pas de sa compassion. Elle ne savait pas encore ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle n'avait pas fini de descendre les escaliers qu'elle entendit des pas raisonner. A contre coeur elle releva la tête pour croiser ses éternels yeux verts. Mais ce jour là, elle n'arriva pas à soutenir son regard.


	17. Chapter 17

Réponses aux reviews:

kwet:bien sur qu'il y a une fin et elle est déjà écrite^^ ce chapitre là est l'avant dernier, il reste donc, hors celui-ci deux chapitres dont l'épilogue.

AmE-RomantiK: il ne faut jamais parier. Après tout Harry mourra que si Hermione l'amène à la mort ou le décide à se sacrifier. Elle n'a pas encore choisit de le faire et dans ce chapitre là, je crois que tu vas trouver assez pour douter, hihi^^

Chapitre 18:Attaches

Tableau 1: sentiments...

-J'ai encore gagné Black!

-pffffff, je suis dégoutée. Me faire battre par un branleur de première!

Seul un sourire ironique répondit à Hermione qui haussa les épaules. Harry avait vraiment fait des progrès en duel depuis qu'il se préparait à se battre contre les mangemorts.

-Bah tu restes quand même la deuxième meilleure, remarqua une voix taquine.

-Merci Blaise de ton soutien. Tu es le plus gentil vampire que je connaisse.

-Oui c'est mon vampire préféré, renchérit Luna.

-Bon les amoureux, c'est pas le tout mais va falloir vous mettre au boulot, Blaise tu fais un duel avec moi, coupa Hermione

Elle avait un drôle de pincement à l'estomac. Comment pourrait-elle jalouse à la vue du couple? Elle n'avait envie d'aimer personne! Enfin elle n'était pas amoureuse quoi.

-Et Luna tu viens avec moi, je sais que on a déjà combattu mais Drago a encore diparu je ne sais où! Où est-il au fait?

Hermione pinça les lèvres en entendant la question de Harry. Elle savait très bien où il était mais elle n'osait pas imaginer la réaction Harry à la nouvelle que son meilleur ami fréquente une griffondor. Il avait accepté Hermione puis Luna par la force des choses pour l'une, par amitié pour Blaise et confiance en Hermione pour l'autre. Et elles étaient à Serdaigle! Mais Ginny Weasley? La fille qui lui foutait des baffes et qui l'enquiquinait presque autant que Black? Blaise le savait aussi par l'intermédiaire de Luna et avait aboutit aux même conclusions qu'elle.

-J'ai comme l'impression que tout le monde sait ce qu'il se trame sauf moi , avoua-t-il boudeur. Seul le silence lui répondit, accompagné de regards fuyants. Je veux savoir!

-Tu n'as qu'a demander à Drago. Ce n'est pas à nous de te le dire!

-Quel beau prétexte! Rajouta Harry mécontent et irascible.

Hermione sentit une pointe d'énervement quand elle vit Blaise et Luna partir. Bonjour le soutient.

-Arrêtes de jouer au gamin possessif, tu n'es pas marié avec!

-Oh tu m'énerves miss la morale! C'est bien si tu veux pas le savoir, moi si. On sait que tu es toujours parfaite, c'est bon.

-Moi une miss la morale?

-Parfaitement! Une petite sainte nitouche coincée.

-Je ne sais pas se que je vais te faire Potter!

-C'est plus Harry?

-Espèce de ...de....

Hermione avait monstrueusement envie de lui mettre le poing dans sa jolie petite tête pour lui retirer ce sourire.

-De...de..

Harry attrapa la main qui aurait du le giffler et s'approcha de Hermione qui était maintenant rouge de colère et qui bouillait littéralement sur place, les lèvres rouges aussi d'ailleurs...les yeux verts étaient tout proches et elle ne pouvait plus s'en détacher. Il ne réfléchit pas plus et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Surprise par les lèvres chaudes sur les siennes elle ne réagit pas puis ces lèvres répondirent avidement. Ils se séparèrent enfin.

-On est fous. Tu es avec Cho.

-La mauvaise excuse. Je peux rompre! Bon dieu, Hermione, je veux être ton petit ami!

Et Ses yeux si verts qui la scrutaient intensément.

-Mon père. Mon père ne va jamais comprendre.

-Je croyait que tu te faisais tes propres opinions des gens et qu'il respectait ton jugement? S'il te plait, supplia Harry en la prenant dans ses bras.

-D'accord, on essaie.

Il sourit sincèrement et le coeur d'Hermione bondit. Il lui déposa un baiser sur les lèvres, léger mais non dépourvu de tendresse. Elle lui répondit par un baiser beaucoup plus passionné, plein de promesses.

-Tu ne le regretteras pas.

Tableau 2: Prendre le risque de se tromper

Ils entrèrent dans la grande salle et Harry sentit la main d'Hermione dans la sienne se serrer un peu plus que de coutume. Elle était anxieuse. Le Brouhaha cessa immédiatement, tous les regards au presque fixés sur le couple surprise. Harry les toisa méchemment du regard. Qu'est ce qe ces avortons avaient à les fixés comme des bêtes de foire? Hermione se retourna et l'embrassa rapidement avant de rejoindre sa table où tous s'étaient arrêtés de manger à l'exception de Luna.

-Alors Hermione je croyais que tu avais plus de goût quand tu choisissais un petit ami!

Le ton était rigolard mais il exaspéra Hermione plus que ce qu'elle pensait. Il avait toujours autant de tact! Un vrai boeuf.

-Très Drôle Ronald. Tu n'as pas toujours eu bon goût non plus, je crois?

-Qu'est ce qui te fais dire ça miss-je-sais-tout?

Elle souffla, il avait décidé de lui gâcher la journée? Il aurait pu choisir un autre moment pour être intelligent. Bah, il oublirait vite, il suffisait de le provoquer.

-Réfléchis stupide griffondor!

Ron se renbrunit. Il n'était plus de bonne humeur non plus, bien fait!

-Qu'est ce que tu fais Hermione, Ron ne t'a rien fait!

-De quoi tu te mèles Harmony? Ton petit ami m'agace.

-Qu'est ce qui t'arrives Hermione? Tu deviens insupportable depuis quelque temps! Je ne comprend pas pourquoi Ginny est si souvent fourrée avec toi! Tu nous snobes et nous prend de haut! Franchement on dirait Potter! Jusqu'à il y a peu j'aurais pas cru le dire mais vous allez bien ensemble avec Potter finalement! Tu cachais bien ton jeu!

-Pff ce que tu peux avoir des idées préconçues! Et au risque de me répéter tu te mèles de ce qui ne te regardes pas.

-Elle a raison, lâches nous Granger et va faire mumuse avec ton rouquin! répliqua Harry qui s'était approché en voyant Hermione s'énerver.

-Je....

Le Hiboux ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il lui fonça dessus, lui arrachant un petit cri et la forçant à dégager le passage pour s'arrêter devant Hermione, a qui il tendit une enveloppe rouge vif. Elle blanchit l'attrapa et sourtit en courant de la grande salle sous les regards médusés et celui inexpressif de Harry qui ne laissait pas penser qu'il s'inquiètait se demandant s'il était la cause de cette beuglante.

La voix de Sirius retenti dans la grande salle malgré la fuite d'Hermione:

_« Je n'y crois pas Hermione tu es sensée être à serdaigle! Comment peux tu être aussi stupide! Sortir avec la tête gonflée qui me sert de filleul! De toi tout mais pas ça! Et en ce moment! Je veux bien faire des efforts pour le supporter mais là tu as franchit la limite jeune fille! Je ne veux plus te voir tant que tu ne m'auras pas expliqué. »_

Elle n'appréciait surement pas, pensa Harry, surtout de la part de son papa chéri. En tant que petit ami et cause de la dispute il savait que c'était à lui de la réconforter, zut il était maudit. Il sortit sans un regard à la grande salle. Il n'eut pas loin à aller la troisième porte du couloir était mal fermée. Il la poussa et entra et referma la porte derrière lui.

Il ne voulait pas que tout le monde assiste à l'explication qui allait avoir lieu. Pourtant, elle était en boule, muette et ses épaules tressautaient signe de sanglots. Il ne manquait plus que cela! Pourquoi pleurer pour une simple remontrance du cabot? Il soupira et la prit dans les bras, attendant qu'elle se calme. Ben quoi il ne faisait rien? C'était toujours mieux que d'essayer de la raisonner. Elle n'aurait surment pas supporté de l'entendre dénigrer le cabot! Comment une fille aussi intelligente pouvait se mettre dans des états pareils? Heureusement qu'elle se calmait déjà. Elle se retourna vers lui et malgré une voix légèrement rauque le remercia, lui donna un léger baiser qui le laissa sur sa faim et lui échappa pour sortir de la salle en lui disant à demain comme si tout était déjà redevenu normal.

Hermione se précipita dans son dortoir et tira les rideaux. Elle voulait être seule, avec sa colère et sa tristesse. Colère contre la réaction disproportionnée et possessive de Sirius, colère contre elle pour avoir sous-estimé la violence de sa réaction. Tristesse incidieuse, comme un sentiment d'abandon et tristesse de voir que Sirius lui était si essentiel, qu'elle ne pouvait envisager la vie sans lui et sa joie de vivre.

Y penser faisait ressortir un manque, un vide qu'il aurait du occuper dans sa vie.. Elle avait réussi à oublier père et mère pour s'autoriser à être heureuse avec lui et lui il...Elle savait qu'il n'était pas qu'un simple père de substitution pour elle et qu'elle était attirée par lui mais elle pensait avoir réussi à transformer ses sentiments troubles en tendresse filiale. Elle en avait été convaincue quand elle avait embrassé Harry. Elle n'y croyait plus maintenant qu'il avait fait irruption de manière brutale dans sa vie à Poudelard, se rappellant subitement à elle. Quand les bras de Harry l'avaient entourée ils l'avaient entourée de façon moins naturelle que Sirius et son odeur avait paru moins chaude à son nez. Elle le savait mais elle savait aussi l'essentiel: lui ne l'aimait que comme une fille. Et cet argument pesait dans sa décision d'essayer de passer à autre chose, malgré tout.


	18. Chapter 18

Et bien, la fin se rapproche déjà! Bonne lecture à tous pour cet avant dernier chapitre. J'attend vos réactions avec impatience. Sinon, dernière chose, ce chapitre n'est pas le dernier,...donc méfiez vous quand vous lirez ce chapitre, il y a au moins un piège.^^(enfin, ne croyez pas l'auteur non plus!hihi...)

Chapitre 19:Il faut bien(mais la question est de savoir ce qu'il faut!)

Il était nuit et tout était calme. Un feu chaleureux éclairait la grande salle à manger, faisant ressortir les cheveux roux de la majorité des personnes assises à la table. Tous discutaient joyeusement excepté Harry qui caressait d'un geste doux et machinal les cheveux bouclés de sa petite amie, qui avait succombé à une douce langeur due à la bonne chaire et Sirius qui les regardait l'air un peu contrarié. Il était déjà obligé d'accepter ce frimeur alors il n'allait pas non plus les encourager, lui et sa Hermione! Bon enfin elle n'était pas à lui, il l'avait compris. Son oïe surdéveloppée l'avertit avant les autres occupants: on entendait dans la cuisine des bruits de pas. Il tendit l'oreille, son instinct le poussant à donner l'alerte. Qui? Ils semblaient nombreux. Il donna un coup de coude à Harry, heureux de pouvoir le déranger.

-J'entends des bruits suspects dans la cuisine. Je ne sais pas comment mais je crois que des mangemorts ont réussi à entrer.

-C'est un plan foireux pour nous déranger parrain, ne pu s'empêcher de demander l'énergumène.

-Arrêtes tes gamineries et fais passer!

Sirius se leva sans bruit sous le regard étonné des convives les plus éloignées, qui n'avaient pas pu entendre leur échange. Il remarqua avec soulagement que Hermione s'était aussi mise debout et que les gens commençaient à se lever, baguette sortie faisant face à la cuisine. Les bruits dans la cuisine avaient cessé. Et s'il s'était trompé? Un éclair vert surgit de nulle part lui frôla la tête avant qu'une silhouette noire apparaisse derrière un kreattur au regard victorieux! Ce sale traître payerait, il sentait déjà son énergie se décupler sous l'effet de la haine. Il se sentait étrangement bien, étrangement fort.

Hermione attrapa le bras de Harry et le tira en arrière. Elle savait ce qu'elle avait à faire maintenant. Elle le sauverait. Une vie, quelle qu'elle soit, était inestimable.

-Viens on va s'occuper de Bellatrix, sinon elle va faire un massacre.

-D'accord, je te couvre, j'ai ma cape.

Esquiver, approcher, rendre le sort, avancer, esquiver, approcher, rendre le sort...

Ils ne réfléchissaient plus. Ils arrivaient enfin devant Bellatrix. Voldemort était tout près. Hermione fit signe à Harry de la dépasser pour s'en débarrasser. Elle sentit un bruissement la frôler et un éclair rouge partir de devant elle pour atteindre Bellatrix. D'épuisement elle ferma les yeux un bref instant. Elle les réouvrit quand elle sentit Harry la frôler en reculant. Le tissu doux et léger de la cape s'accrocha à ses vêtements, et Harry apparut soudain, désarmé par l'étonnement, ses yeux perdus la fixant.

Non! Que s'était-il passé? Elle n'avait pas pu lui ôter la cape en le heurtant, non elle n'avait pas pu!

-Potter, je te tiens enfin.

Non! C'était comme un film au ralentit. Elle vit Harry se retourner et recevoir de plein fouet l'éclair vert, puis tomber lentement les yeux équarquillés, arrachant un cri de victoire à Voldemort. La mort, la mort, la mort....

-C'est fini!

Non! Elle n'avait pas fait tout cela, Harry n'était pas... pour rien. La révolte grondait en elle, devant cette situation si injuste! Pourquoi la mort n'était pas restée écrite dans son carnet, comme on note de simples cauchemards?

-Non, nous sommes toujours là! Nous ne renoncerons pas

-Alors tu seras la première à mourir traîtresse! Avada kedavra.

Oui, cette fois le rayon vert était pour elle. Etonnement cette idée ne l'inquièta pas. Elle avait fait ce qu'elle devait, les combats avaient repris. Son sacrifice avait marché. Elle remarqua Sirius qui se battait avec brio contre Dolotov, esquivant avec une souplesse et une grâce qu'elle ne lui aurait jamais soupçonnée. Peu importe, elle renonçerait à Sirius comme à Harry. Le rayon la toucha et elle fut vaguement étonnée de ne sentir qu'une vague chaleur, puis comme un choc électrique qui la fit perdre conscience.


	19. Chapter 19

Je sais ce n'est pas bien, c'est encore un chapitre court mais que voulez vous l'histoire touche à sa fin Il ne restera plus qu'un épilogue que je posterais très vite promis. Je remercie tous ceux qui ont lu cette histoire, j'espère qu'elle vous à plu et que la fin ne vous décevra pas^^ merci tout particulièrement à ceux qui ont laissé des reviews, ça fait plaisir. En tout cas j'attend votre avis général sur l'histoire et surtout sur la fin qui a été difficile à écrire je dois vous l'avouer.^^

bonne lecture

Chapitre 20: Le bout du tunnel

Des bras la secouaient de manière sèche.

-Hermione réveilles-toi bon dieu! On doit partir!

-Harry?, ses sens étaient confus.

-Nan! Drago, fit la voix trainante qu'elle reconnue enfin, alors que les formes qui l'entouraient se faisaient plus précises.

-...je suis vivante? Qu'est ce qui se passe?demanda-t-elle confuse.

-Tu as renvoyé le sortilège sur Voldemort, plus de papa Voldy, Black tu piges?

-...,Voldemort était bien vaincu réalisa-t-elle muette d'étonnement.

-Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait mais tata Bella n'est pas contente, pas contente du tout alors on se tire! Les aurors s'en occuperont!, cru bon de rajouter Drago.

Comme une marionnette sans volonté, elle sentit Drago la relever. Son corps, soutenu par lui avança vers le corridor pour franchir l'entrée. Elle entendit à peine Drago marmonner «Le terrier» avant d'être happée vers la maison des Weasley.

Drago réapparut devant la vieille porte du terrier avec Hermione toujours accrochée à son bras, immobile. Un rictus amer aux lèvres, il décrocha la main d'Hermione de son bras et la secoua pour la faire sortir de son état de choc. La demoiselle finit par réagir et se dégager. Bien, elle pouvait maintenant se débrouiller toute seule. Joignant l'acte à la pensée, il ouvrit sans plus attendre la porte. Il n'eut que le temps de rentrer qu'une tornade rousse fonçait sur lui. Il se laissa aller à son étreinte chaleureuse pour combattre la tristesse qu'il sentait arriver.

-Ginny!

La tornade rousse, car c'était bien elle, se dégagea de l'étreinte réconfortante de son petit ami pour tomber sur huit paires d'yeux bleus qui la scrutait un air choqué sur le visage. Un silence pesant commençait à s'installer, distrayant leur esprits de la bataille qui venait d'avoir lieu.

Hermione tremblait et ses yeux étaient humides maintenant, pourquoi il n'était pas là? C'était tellement fou. Elle ne pouvait pas l'accepter. Sa voix tremblante brisa le silence et délivra Ginny de tous ces regards.

-Sirius! Harry, il est ...

-Je suis désolé.

Son être se brisa sous le choc quand elle réalisa enfin. Elle ne le verrait plus, jamais, nulle part. Oh, elle ne voulait pas vivre. Oui, tout son corps lui criait qu'elle était en vie, que le sang partait de son cœur pour pulser dans ses veines. Mais son esprit lui martelait « tu l'as tué ». C'était définitif, autant que les mots qu'elle avait écrit quelques mois plus tôt. Cette fois c'était une réalité qui ne serait jamais changée. Et Sirius qui la regardait plein de pitié. Elle aurait préféré mourir. On ne le regardait pas avec haine, pas même Draco qui aurait dû lui en vouloir pour la mort de son meilleur ami.

-Tu n'y es pour rien. Il connaissait les risques, se risqua Sirius.

-Ne me sors pas cette platitude, hurla-t-elle rageuse. Je l'ai tué! Il est mort par ma faute! Je suis une meutrière, vous devriez me détester!

Sirius s'avança vers Hermione, une sourire triste aux lèvres. Elle aurait du mal à ne plus se sentir fautive de la mort d'Harry, lui avait mis des années pour accepter la mort de James. Il voulait essayer de la faire sourire de nouveau. C'était son rôle, il était sa seule famille et elle avait besoin de lui. Elle l'avait sortit de sa solitude et c'était maintenant à lui de l'aider à réapprendre à vivre, sans Voldemort mais aussi sans Harry.

Sirius s'avançait vers elle, de la douceur dans le regard. Beaucoup trop de douceur dans le regard pour qu'elle puisse le supporter. Elle ne comprenait pas, après tout elle n'était rien, rien qu'une meurtrière. Elle se retourna et s'enfuit à toute jambes vers sa chambre qu'elle ferma à l'aide d'un sort. Elle voulait être seule et ne plus penser, c'était trop douloureux. Elle éteignit la lumière, ferma les yeux et se roula en boule sous ses couvertures, décidée à ne plus jamais bouger.

Elle aurait été coupée du monde si des bruits de coups et des voix n'avaient pas filtré. Elle se concentra pour les ignorer. Au bout d'un moment ils se turent et des bruits de pas dans l'escalier se firent entendre. Bien, ils partaient.

-Hermione je t'en supplie, c'est Sirius, ouvres moi! Je t'en prie, Hermione!

Ce fut la dernière chose qu'elle entendit.

Enfin le silence...


	20. Chapter 20

Il est très cours mais voilà qui ramenera une peu d'optmisme^^(enfin cela dépend le point de vu, ma meilleure amie le trrouve plus triste que le précédent chapitre).

Merci pour vos reviews et j'espère que l'histoire vous a plu.

Epilogue

Il neigeait. De la neige grosse et épaisse recouvrait tout le paysage et l'adoucissait. Un jeune homme dont yeux verts lumineux et les cheveux noirs se détachant clairement dans ce paysage d'un blanc de plomb, se tenait immobile sur le trottoir en face d'un immeuble gris et non décoré, laissé vide depuis bien longtemps. Personne ne semblait le voir et les rares passants qui le croisait le dépassaient sans un regard, le frôlant parfois sans s'en rendre compte. Son regard, perdu dans le vague, se fit plus précis. Au même moment une jeune femme et une petite fille qui n'avait pas plus de 10 ans sortirent du vieil immeuble, comme si elles étaient apparues de nulle part. La jeune femme enfonça un bonnet sur les long cheveux châtains et hirsutes de sa fille puis mis le sien sur ses cheveux eux aussi châtains et tout aussi emmêlés.

-Maman, maman, est ce que le médicomage t'a dit...?

Deux grands yeux verts confus interrogèrent les iris marrons. La curiosité de la petite fit sourire l'adulte qui s'expliqua:

-Je ne suis enceinte que de quelques semaines, ne soit pas impatiente! On ne peut pas encore savoir si c'est un garçon ou une fille.

-Il va arriver quand? Il s'appellera comment?

-Le bébé sera là fin juillet. Si c'est une fille, je ne sais pas comment on l'appellera. Si c'est un garçon, il s'appellera Harry.

Elles passèrent, joyeuses et disparurent au coin de la rue. Le jeune homme sourit, puis la tempête de neige s'intensifia, le faisant disparaître à son tour.

Cette même nuit, un rouquin se réveilla en sursaut, manquant de réveiller celle qu'il aimait et qui était devenue sa femme. Il avait encore fait un de ses rêves saugrenus qui le hantaient régulièrement. Ils mettaient toujours en scène, invariablement, les mêmes personnages. Le premier était roux et lui ressemblait comme un frère. Le deuxième avait les cheveux noirs et ébouriffés qui était la marque distinctive des Potter.

Cette fois-ci, il avait vu les deux adolescents chercher quelque chose dans la forêt. Ils étaient tombés sur des araignées et une étrange voiture magique les avait sauvés.

Il resta longtemps immobile, haletant; La vision du jeune hommede son rêve, le regardant, persistait sur sa rétine. L'apparition lui sourit puis s'estompa et Ron sentit son cœur se réchauffer à ce sourire. La peur était bel et bien passée, restait ce sentiment de paix qu'avait fait naître le sourire de l'inconnu car c'était la première fois qu'il lui souriait.

Ron se rendormit.

Le lendemain au réveil, il se réveillerait heureux. Aucun souvenir de son rêve ou de cette étrange nuit ne lui resterait en mémoire.

Harmonie se demandera longtemps pourquoi son mari était de si bonne humeur ce matin là puis elle l'oubliera à son tour.

Et la vie reprendrait son cours.


End file.
